Confusion
by RowlingIdol
Summary: Aftermath of the war against Voldemort everyone is repairing their lives. While helping her brothers, Ginny discovers someone thought long gone. Where has he been? What happened? What happens now? Full of mystery, humor, sexual tension, and all the other
1. A Note To All

Author's Note-

Well, it's been a while since I finished Half Blood Prince in a 6 and a half hour reading spree (12:50am to 7:20am, thank you very much). And after the shocking aftermath of the events of the book, my disappointment continued as I saw that at my favorite Harry Potter fan fiction web site, NO Draco/Ginny fics were being posted or updated… At least not for a while. To the few who have ventured out there amidst this confusing time, I thank you.

I have posted this to announce that I am taking off my Draco/Ginny fan fic- 'I Hate You, But I Love You' and am replacing it with a new and fresh D/G story. This new story was created to shed some light on all of us D/G shippers, who are puzzled at what to do now. Thus, I have respectfully titled this story- 'Confusion'. It will be a different storyline than that of 'I Hate You, But I Love You', yet most chapters will still be based on songs. I will do my best to incorporate events from the 6th book into this new story, and I hope you guys will enjoy it.

Now, if you will, please proceed to CHAPTER ONE of 'Confusion'.

Thanx!

Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)


	2. Firewhisky and Beggars

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: Sorry for the delay in the update. All right folks. Here we go. Please keep your arms and legs and all other body parts inside the Fan Fiction vehicle at all times. This is going to be a bumpy ride.

Chapter 1: Firewhisky and Beggars

Smoke. She never thought she'd ever smell fresh air again. With the war against Voldemort over, wizards and witches meekly ventured out of their homes one by one to help the remaining Ministry Wizards clean up the towns and wreckage left by the battle. Buildings stood cold stone. Some crumbled and smoking from fire, others were complete, smoke still trailing from their broken windows and open doors.

Ginevra Weasley peered out onto the street of Diagon Alley from the window of the apartment above Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. Her brothers Fred and George were downstairs cleaning the wreckage of their store. Or more like it, Fred- with his broken leg, was ordering George around. The other employees silently swept pile after pile of broken glass and ash into a large trash bin. The smell of the smoke made Ginny's eyes sting. She sighed as she watched the figures in the street pile burnt rubbish from the stores on the sidewalks.

"Gin! Come down and help!" Fred called from the store below.

"Coming!" She called. She stared back out the window and spotted a cloaked figure walking slowly down Diagon Alley. She stared suspiciously at the figure who had stopped just outside the store. Suddenly, the figure looked up right at her. Ginny's eyes narrowed as she spied the narrow features and blond hair of a face she hadn't seen in ages. She blinked several times. She was seeing things. He was dead… Right?

"GIN!" Fred yelled again. She turned her head away from the window.

"All right, all right!" She called to him. She turned and looked back out the window. The man was gone. All that was in the street were the busy witches and wizards.

oooooo

She clamored down the stairs and emerged into the damaged store. All the windows had been broken. Several letters had been scorched off of the sign, marking the store as We ley Wiza Wh z s.

"Help Jan with the candy section. George, take this bag." Fred ordered. He handed a large black bag to George.

"What for?" George asked. Fred hobbled forward on his crutches and whispered something in his ear. Ginny didn't know why he bothered whispering. She had already seen the broken box and dead Pygmy Puffs lying in the front of the store.

"Oh. Right." George said. He donned a pair of gloves and headed towards the front of the store, glass crunching beneath his feet.

"Gin, what time does Mum want you home?" Fred asked, hobbling behind the counter. He reached beneath it and pulled out a bottle of Firewhisky.

"Any time after dinner." Gin said, brushing her hair out of her face. She bent down with a dustpan and began sweeping burnt toffees into it.

"Right then." Fred said, taking a swig of the Firewhisky.

"Oi! Don't hog it!" George yelled at him, waving the bag with the Pygmy Puffs in it.

"Oi yourself! Don't wave that thing around!" Fred wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"Mr. Weasley, I've got the wood you wanted." Said one of the store employees, walking through the open door with a large bundle of wood.

"Excellent." Fred said. He took another drink.

"Gin, why don't you help Pam board up the windows?" He asked.

"All right." Ginny dumped her dustpan into one of the trash bins and went up front to patch the windows until they could be properly repaired.

"I hate hard labor." George muttered as he walked past Ginny. "All this cock and bull about magic limitations."

"Oh shut it, will you?" Fred said. "Everyone is exhausted. People are dead. People are hurt. A few more days and we'll be able to do whatever we please. We just need to let the Ministry get back into gear."

"Whatever." George said, grabbing the Firewhisky from the counter. Ginny frowned as she peered over the board she was holding at her brothers. She knew her mother didn't like Fred and George drinking. And Mrs. Weasley would flip if she found out that Fred and George had also taken up cigarettes in the past year. Ginny held the board up to the window and Pam hammered it in place.

oooooo

Several hours later, all the windows were boarded up and the orange light of sunset streamed through the cracks. Fred and George were lounging behind the counter and smoking.

"I ought to go." Ginny said, sitting on top of a cardboard box. Pam, Jan, and the other two employees had gone home already.

"It's too late now, Gin." George said, waving his cigarette around. "Owl mum and let her know you're staying the night."

"But I can Apparate home." Ginny protested.

"Bullocks." Fred said. He blew out a puff of smoke. "Apparation has been limited as well." Ginny frowned and crossed her arms.

"Fine." Ginny walked upstairs and took the Weasley owl and wrote a quick note home. She sent the gray owl on his way and walked into the small loft kitchen and rummaged around for something to eat. She found two cans of soup and a hard loaf of bread. She sighed as she heated up the oven and began her search for a pot.

oooooo

"What would we do without you Gin?" Fred drunkenly slurred, leaning back in his chair and patting his stomach. Empty bowls and several more bottles of drinks littered the small buffet table.

"Our little sister… So helpful… Just like Mum." George agreed, just as drunk. Gin sat in her chair; leaned forward with her elbows on the table, chin in hands.

"Thanks." She muttered. It was dark outside and getting colder inside the house. Fred and George stood up and headed to their room, stumbling and tripping over each other. Gin shook her head and got up and started to clear the table. She piled the dishes in the sink and rinsed out the bottles, her nose stinging at the smell of the Firewhisky. She set the bottles on the table. The clock on the wall stuck eleven. Ginny sighed yet again as she rolled up the sleeves of her forest green jumper and began to scrub away broth left on the bowls.

When that was done, she gathered up the bottles she had set on the table and made her way down the stairs into the darkness of the store. She switched on a small lamp and walked into the backroom. She stuffed the bottles into the trash bin. She walked back out into the store and behind the counter. She hefted the half empty box of Firewhisky onto the counter. She picked up a bottle and twirled it in her hands.

So much had happened it was all too soon to try to comprehend anything. The war was fought. The war was won. Fred had broken his leg, Charlie nearly lost an arm, Dad was bedridden. Ron and Harry were cooped up in the Burrow with Hermione. She wished she could be with them instead of with her drunken brothers. But no, Mum had insisted that she go to the store and help them clean. She had too much on her hands already with making sure Dad was ok and that Harry stayed safe.

"Voldemort is dead Mum. What could possibly kill him now? The flu?" Ginny had said.

"Ginevra! You mustn't joke about death." Mrs. Weasley had scolded. And then she had sent Ginny on her way with the Weasley owl to Diagon Alley by means of the Floo network.

A flicker of light outside and the sound of someone tripping over a pile of rubbish startled Ginny. She looked up frightened and watched through the boards on the window. A shadow limped past. Ginny's breath quickened. Her heart began to race as the shadow stopped. Ginny looked around for some sort of weapon. Her wand was upstairs. As she looked around the store, she realized something. The lamp.

'They know someone is here' she thought rapidly. She reached out a shaking hand and pulled on the chain that turned out the lamp. It went out. The shadow began to move again. It stopped in front of the door. Ginny reached for the bottle of Firewhisky which she had previously set down and held it by the neck. The door began to rattle.

'The door is locked. No one can get in. The door is locked. People aren't supposed to use wands. Well, in case of emergencies, yes, but-' Ginny stopped thinking about the Ministry's rules and began to think about her safety. Fred and George were probably out cold upstairs. She was all alone.

The shadow out the door muttered something and the door clicked open. Ginny held her breath. She crouched behind the counter. The shadow moved swiftly into the store, hunched over. Ginny closed her eyes, hoping they'd realize nothing in the store was of value and leave. Ginny could hear the person hovering around the counter. Opening her eyes, she jumped out from behind the counter, brandishing the bottle of Firewhisky.

"Get out of here you filthy scumbag slimeball!" She screamed at the top of lungs. She flung herself onto the figure and raised the Firewhisky, ready to smash it on top of the intruders head.

"Lumos!" Grunted the person below her. Ginny was still holding the Firewhisky above her head, but she squinted her eyes from the brightness of the persons wand.

"WAND USER!" Ginny screamed and leapt at the person.

"Stop! Please!" the voice said, softly enough to hear.

"Scumbag! Slimeball!" Ginny screeched, she reached for the hood of the dusty black cloak and pulled it back. She stopped and the bottle slid from her hand.

"Please… I mean no harm." The figure said, their eyes adverted.

"You…." Ginny said. "You're dead." She said, sitting back on the floor, leaning breathlessly against the front of the store counter. The figure moved to a crouched position and turned towards her.

"Please… Food…" The figure gasped as he looked up at her with sunken gray eyes. Ginny's chest heaved, her mind was spinning. His obituary had been in the paper. Ron had smirked at it. Her mother had tutted. He was dead. The whole wizarding world had known.

"Please…" The figure said, his eyes pleading. Ginny got to her knees and slowly reached out a hand. Her hand shook as it approached the man's cheek. Her fingertips touched ice-cold flesh. She drew her hand back.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"Please… Help." Was all Draco Malfoy could mutter before falling unconscious on the floor.

Author's Note- Well, how is that for Chapter One? I hope everyone liked it. I haven't written in so long and I am glad I have gotten back into the flow of writing. Please review!


	3. Soup and Answers

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: Well… I hope things are going well. And I hope people enjoyed the first chapter. There's more goodness to come, so please stay tuned.

Chapter 2: Soup and Answers

The clock upstairs chimed 2 in the morning. The store seemed unearthly quiet. The flickering light of a kerosene lamp shone from the back storage room. Ginny knelt next to a makeshift bed of several blankets on top of several boxes of various joke toys and candies. She looked at the man sleeping on the boxes. She slowly reached out a hand and brushed away the blond hair that fell into the man's face. He stirred at her touch.

"Help…" He whispered. He turned his head and opened his eyes, squinting to see.

"Here." Ginny said, holding out a bowl and spoon. Draco stiffly tried to sit up. Ginny held out the bowl. Shaking hands reached out and gripped the sides of the bowl and he lifted the bowl to his lips, taking in the soup. Draco shuddered. He hadn't had food in so long.

"Slow down. Not so fast." Ginny said, still holding the spoon. Draco lowered the bowl and wiped his mouth with a grimy sleeve from his robe.

"I have milk, too." Ginny said, holding out a cup. "It's not much." Ginny said. Draco sat the bowl in his lap and reached for the cup. As he drank, Ginny starred at him. Draco Malfoy, Dumbledore's would be murderer and the murderer of possibly others. He had been declared dead at the height of the war. The Daily Prophet had mentioned that no body was ever found, but that was the case with most of the deaths these days. Draco had spooned the rest of the soup into his mouth and now seemed more awake. He also didn't want to look at Ginny.

"Do you feel better?" She asked. Draco nodded, pulling the quilts tighter around him.

"You're cold." Ginny said. Draco just shivered in response. Ginny bit her lip.

"Come with me." She said. She helped Draco up and led him slowly up the creaky stairs to the loft apartment above the store. She set him down in a chair at the buffet and hurried to re-ignite the fire in the stove. The stove slowly but surely crackled to life. Draco continued to ignore Ginny and Ginny continued to stare at him.

"Better now?" Draco gave a short nod.

"Can you tell me why you're here?" Ginny asked. Draco opened his mouth to speak and nothing came out. After a moment, he croaked out.

"I… I was hiding… Knockturn Alley. Borgin and Burkes. I haven't had food in so long."

"I can see that." Ginny said. Draco was quiet for a little longer before continuing.

"Been traveling… Moving place to place. Running… Hiding."

"Everyone thinks you're dead." Ginny said softly. "It was in the Prophet."

"Bullshit." Draco muttered.

"I can see that too. You're very much alive. But barely. How long have you gone without food?" Draco closed his eyes.

"What month is it?"

"End of June." Ginny replied softly. Draco had been 'dead' since February.

"3 months… But I found scraps here and there." Draco said slowly. Ginny's heart ached.

"Why Diagon Alley?" she asked.

"It's mostly deserted now… I could hide…." Draco seemed to be falling asleep again. She looked towards Fred and George's room. She couldn't keep Draco here forever. She had to at least keep him here for the remainder of the night. She helped him back downstairs and into the backroom. Draco immediately fell asleep as soon as he lay back on the blanket-covered boxes. Ginny looked sadly down at his sleeping form. Someone believed to be dead was alive and in her care. As much as he probably deserved it, she couldn't let him die. She had to do something. And fast.

oooooo

Ginny woke up on the couch in the upstairs loft. She rubbed at her temples. Fred and George's bedroom door was still closed.

'Good' she thought. Ginny paused in her rubbing. Why was that good? There was a creak of the floorboards below.

"Draco!" She whispered. She flew off of the couch and nearly fell down the stairs to get to the back storage room.

"Draco!" Ginny hissed, tip toeing into the backroom. Draco was placing folded blankets on top of the boxes. The empty cup and bowl were stacked and tucked into a corner.

"Where are you going now?" Ginny whispered, leaning against the doorframe. Draco turned and stared at her. With the light streaming in from the boarded windows up front, Ginny was able to see his face better. His hair still looked soft and glossy. His eyes were quite sad and his face was considerably paler than usual.

"You look a wreck." Draco weakly told her. Ginny flushed and tugged at the mass of red curls that was bed-head.

"I can say the same to you. Now where are you going?"

"Away. Again." Draco said. He pulled his dusty cloak tighter around him.

"You can't." Ginny said, a little loud. Draco crossed his arms and looked at her.

"And why not?" Ginny smiled a little. He still had attitude.

"Because." Ginny said loftily, holding her head high. "I said so." Draco raised an eyebrow at her.

"You'll starve. You'll actually die this time." She said.

"I have no where to go." Draco said sadly. Ginny's heart ached once again.

"I know somewhere." She replied softly. "My house." Draco frowned.

"Come on. It's a palace compared to where you've been hiding. You can stay in Dad's old shed." Draco shuffled his feet.

"Won't I be found?"

"Not unless someone has a large urge to count batteries and spark plugs." Draco looked terribly confused.

"Please. I want to help." Draco's face flushed and he hurried forward and tried to get past her.

"Why would anyone want to help me." He muttered, brushing past her. Ginny whirled around and grabbed at his arm. Draco stopped still in his tracks. Ginny went pale. She was actually touching him.

'She's touching me.' Draco thought.

"I… I don't know why." Was all Ginny said, slowly letting go of his arm. Draco let his arm fall limp to his side. Ginny stared at the floor. Draco clenched and unclenched his fists several times.

"I'll go." Draco whispered. Ginny looked up. Draco was looking right at her. Her eyebrows curved curiously as she tried to read the look he was giving her this very moment. Was he grateful? Sad? Happy? Or….

'No. He doesn't know that feeling.' Ginny thought to herself.

"So when do we leave?" Draco asked. Ginny looked away, going pink.

"Um… anytime is fine. Let me get you something." Ginny ran into the backroom and came out with one of the Weasley Wizard Wheezes employee robes.

"Put this on. People know me. They'll just think you're another employee." Draco stared at the robe for a while before slowly putting it on top of his dusty black cloak.

"It's still pretty early. I can sneak you in through the fireplace." Ginny said, looking at the look of uncertainty in Draco's face.

"No." He said. "We can Apparate. Easier." He said.

"We're not allowed." Ginny said nervously. Then she remembered the previous night. Draco had used his wand to break into the store.

"Rules were meant to be broken." Was all Draco said. Ginny looked at Draco. One corner of his lip was upturned in a little smile. Ginny grinned.

"Side-Along?" Ginny asked, holding out her hand. Draco didn't speak, but gripped her hand with his as if she was his only hope. And she was.

Author's Note- Phew! I am on a spree here! Let's hope it can continue for a while. My family is having a garage sale and my help is needed. Please stay tuned for Chapter 3. PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Leftovers and Feelings

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: This entire story was really hard to start off, as it is with all my fan fictions, but so far this one is coming together nicely. I hope everyone thinks the same.

Chapter 3: Leftovers and Feelings

Ginny and Draco appeared with a pop in the dry grass outside of the Burrow. Draco looked terribly weak.

"There's the shed." Ginny said, pointing towards a garage like structure. Draco and Ginny walked towards it. Ginny shoved open the door. It was crowded and cluttered with various Muggle trinkets such as batteries, spark plugs, light bulbs, and stacks of dusty magazines about airplanes. Ginny hefted the magazines off of the floor and put them on a very rusty toolshelf. She fished around in a cardboard box and found some old knitted blankets.

"Take these for now. After every meal I'll bring you leftovers and other times if I can. At night I'll bring more blankets." Ginny handed the blankets to Draco. He held them gingerly in his hands and peered around his new home.

"There's a window." Ginny said, pointing out a dirty window in the back of the shed. "There should be some rags around so you could clean it to bring in more light." She looked at Draco. He was staring at the blankets in his arms.

"Anything else?" Ginny quietly asked, inching towards the door of the shed.

"Why are you doing this?" Draco whispered. He turned his head and looked towards her. Ginny looked at her feet.

"Because-" Ginny said, looking up at him. "I want to."

"You WANT to?" Draco asked, louder this time. "I was sent to kill Dumbledore. I trashed your family. And now here I am in a shed on your family's property being fed your family's food? I don't deserve this." Draco threw down the blankets. Puffs of dust and dirt rose into the air.

"I'm not staying here." He insisted.

"Yes you are." Ginny said.

"No I'm not." Draco said. He stormed towards the door. Ginny's eyes narrowed. She held out her arms and grabbed both of Draco's arms. She pushed him against the toolshelf, more dirt rising.

"You are staying here." She said. "You will stay here until you are well enough to find somewhere else to hide." Draco looked down at her, shocked. His arms were pinned and he couldn't move. She hadn't even used her wand.

"All right." Draco caved. "I'll stay."

"And if you leave, I'll know. And if I find you again, you'll be in big trouble." Ginny let go of his arms. She left the shed, slamming the door behind her. Draco sat down on top of the blankets and held his head in his hands.

"Damn."

oooooo

Ginny entered the house from the front.

"Hello?" She called, making her way to the kitchen.

"Gin dear! How long have you been here?" Mrs. Weasley said, turning away from the stove, glancing at the fireplace as she went to hug her daughter.

"A bit. I was outside." Ginny replied, squeezing her mother tightly. She stepped back.

"Doing what dear?"

"Setting mouse traps. Crookshanks hasn't been much of a help." Ginny said, plunking down at the table.

"How are Fred and George? What about the store?" Mrs. Weasley asked, pouring Ginny a warm cup of tea.

"Fine." Ginny said quickly. "Store wasn't too bad. Should be good as new in a few weeks."

"Good, good. Anxious to see Harry?" Mrs. Weasley inquired. Ginny groaned and hid her face in her arms.

"Mum, not this again."

"Ginevra, Harry is a fine young man. So heroic! You should be proud to be dating him."

"We're not together Mum. We took a break."

"Yes well, that was because of the war and his dangerous treasure hunt for those Horcruxes. Now that's all over so you two can get back together and-"

"Don't you DARE say it mother." Ginny said, straightening up.

"AND!" Mrs. Weasley began, turning around from the stove. "Get married."

"UGH! MOTHER!" Ginny screeched.

"Is that Ginny I hear?" came a voice from the stairs. Ron came into view.

"How was the store?" Ron began, sitting next to her.

"All right." She replied, shrugging. She was still fuming at her mother. Ron leaned in close to her and sniffed her jumper.

"What have YOU been doing?" Ron demanded, plucking at her jumper.

"What?" Ginny said, leaning away.

"You smell like Firewhisky, cigarettes, and stinky garbage." Ron said, holding his nose.

"Ronald! Do not make fun of Ginny! You would be the one smelling like Firewhisky, smoke and smelly garbage if you hadn't insisted that you HAD to spend all day yesterday writing to Luna." Mrs. Weasley said, coming over to the table and setting down a plate of toast.

"It was important Mum!" Ron whined.

"And how so?" Mrs. Weasley asked, looming close to Ron's face.

"Nothing like that!" Ron said defensively.

"Like what?" Ginny asked, buttering her toast.

"You know what I think about rushing things. Remember Bill and Fleur?" Mrs. Weasley said, busying herself again. "I won't have you running off and getting married. At least not yet." Ron just rolled his eyes. There were creaks on the stairs and Hermione and Harry came into view.

"Morning! Hi Ginny!" Hermione brightly said. She took a seat across from Ron, leaving Harry to sit across from Ginny.

"Hi Gin." Harry said to Ginny. She looked up at him, her mouth full of toast. She took her time chewing before answering.

"Hi."

"How are things with the twins?" Harry inquired.

"Fine." Ginny said.

"Harry desperately wanted to tag along yesterday. But you know me. I just don't trust him out alone." Mrs. Weasley kindly said, kissing the top of Harry's head in a motherly fashion.

"Surprised you let him use the loo alone." Ron muttered.

"What was that Ronald?" Mrs. Weasley said.

"I said, surprised the jam still tastes good." Ron hurriedly answered, reaching for his knife and a jar of strawberry jam.

"That's what I thought you said. Now Harry, I think Ginny would LOVE to go out and play some Quidditch today. Don't you Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley eyes burned into Ginny as she set down a plate of bacon.

"Um… I'm really tired Mum. Maybe tomorrow." Ginny said, not looking at Harry. Hermione looked at Ginny, and then at Harry.

"Well, I wouldn't mind watching the boys play." Hermione said, still staring at Harry.

"Excellent." Ron said. "I've been anxious to try out my new broom."

oooooo

The rest of breakfast went quietly. Ginny had managed to shove several slices of toast, two slices of ham, and a handful of bacon into a spare cloth napkin. She pretended to take her time drinking the rest of her tea. Once everyone had retreated upstairs to get ready, Ginny hurried out to the shed.

Draco had already gotten himself into the thick of things. His hands and face were covered in grime. The window looked slightly better, but several spider webs still hung from the corners. Ginny giggled at the sight of him.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked, wiping his brow with the back of his hand.

"Nothing." Ginny answered, blushing. He had always looked so clean at Hogwarts, and seeing him roughing it and being grimy and dirty made him seem very real.

"I brought food like I said I would." Ginny said, clearing her throat. Draco made a grab for the napkin.

"Not so fast." Ginny said, setting the food on top of a box of lightbulbs. She reached into her pocket and took out a handkerchief. She reached out and took Draco's hands and scrubbed at them. His hands were rough to the touch, but still felt strong and comforting. She smiled to herself as she rubbed at the creases of his palms.

"Turn your head." Ginny ordered Draco, who turned his head to the left. Ginny reached up and rubbed at a spot on Draco's jaw line. She leaned back and looked at her handiwork.

"I'll try to get everyone out of the house soon so you can take a shower." Ginny said to Draco. Draco didn't reply. He just looked at his hands. She had held them gently and cleaned his hands. Not even the house elves would have done that. They were all too scared of him. But Ginny. Ginny was different.

"I'll be back later." Ginny said from the doorway. He hadn't even realized she was on the brink of leaving. Draco looked up from his hands and at Ginny. He nodded. Ginny gave Draco a small smile before shutting the door. Draco walked over to the cloth napkin and let it fall open, revealing his first fresh meal. As he wolfed down his food, he was hit by a sudden thought- how was he going to use the loo?

Author's Note- Wow, I actually got some humor into this chapter. Once I get through the next chapter, things should be progressing in a VERY good direction. Hope everyone liked this. If you did, please review!


	5. Of Mice and Men

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: Hmm… Confrontations. Good or bad? Read and see.

Chapter 4: Of Mice and Men

By a stroke of luck, Ginny got her chance to sneak Draco into the house for a shower. It had been 3 days since he had arrived at the Burrow. Ginny had snuck him food three times a day, maybe 4. Mr. Weasley had an appointment at St. Mungos. Arthur had been bed-ridden by stunning spells when the war had been ending. Once he came to, he could speak and eat, but was still stiff from the waist down. The others accompanied Mr. and Mrs. Weasley to the hospital. Ginny stayed behind. She stood in the driveway waving to the car. Once she was sure it had gone far enough, she ran to the shed. She opened the door. Draco was sitting casually on the floor, reading one of the airplane magazines.

"Tch." Draco started. "Ameila Earheart never crashed and died. Everyone in the wizarding world knew she was a witch. My great grandmother knew her very well." Draco said, flipping through the pages.

"Mum and everyone else are gone. You can take a shower." Ginny said breathlessly.

"Thank god." Draco said, standing up. He followed Ginny to the house.

"I'll get you some towels." Ginny said. She started to walk up the stairs. She stopped and turned. Draco had situated himself at the table, shoving a leftover muffin from breakfast in his mouth. He had an apple from the fruit bowl on the table waiting in his free hand.

"You're that hungry?" Ginny said. She thought she had been feeding him enough. Her mother thought that she was so lovesick over Harry that she couldn't bear to eat, and that's why she always 'saved her meals for later'.

"Yes." Draco said, swallowing.

"Hurry up." Ginny said, nodding her head towards the stairs. Draco took a large bite out of the apple, set it on the table and followed her upstairs. Ginny gathered a load of towels out of small hall closet and pushed them at Draco.

"You'll find all you need in the bathroom." She said. She directed him down the hall and showed him the bathroom. He set the towels down on the edge of the tub and took off his robes. He tossed it on the floor.

"Let me was those." Ginny said, reaching down to pick up the cloak. Draco had been wearing a very dirty white button up shirt and faded black slacks. He took off his shirt and Ginny tinted pink and looked at the floor as she took the shirt from him. Ginny turned around. There was the sound of a zipper and the rustle of fabric falling to the floor. Ginny knew she was bright red in the face.

"Here." Draco said, holding out a pile of clothes. Ginny turned around, not wanting to look at him. She could tell though that he had nothing but a faded blue towel wrapped around his waist. She took the pants and boxers he was holding out. She glanced up at him. He was as red as her hair, looking away.

"Right." Ginny said. She rushed out of the bathroom and headed downstairs.

She pulled out a large tin bucket from underneath the sink and filled it with water. She dunked the clothes in it and swirled them around with her hands. She got out her mother's laundry washboard (you know, those wooden things) and the laundry soap and scrubbed at the shirt. She was afraid it would rip, but the fabric of the shirt stayed intact. She worked on the pants, and then… the underwear. She smiled as she held them up. Then, blushing, she hurriedly scrubbed them as well. She wrung out the clothes and brought them outside to hang on the line. The summer sun would dry them in a short amount of time. She walked back inside and dumped and rinsed the laundry bucket. She was making lunch when she heard the shower go off upstairs and footsteps creaking down the stairs. She turned around.

Draco's hair was wet and slicked back like it used to. He almost looked like he used to. The only thing that was wrong about this picture was that he was in the Weasley kitchen.

"Hope you like ham." Ginny said, handing him a plate with a sandwich on it.

"I'll take anything." Draco said, grabbing the sandwich and taking a large bite. Ginny sat down across from him and started to eat her own sandwich. When Draco had finished his sandwich, he finished off the apple he had started before his shower. When that was done, he ate a pear. He then got up. Ginny's eyes followed him as he went to the small, dented refrigerator. He opened it up and pulled out a carton of milk. He lazily opened the top and drank straight from the carton. Ginny smiled at his casualness. Ginny had finished her sandwich and got up to put her plate away. She grabbed Draco's empty plate and took it to the sink. While he sat silent at the table, Ginny went outside to check on the clothes. They were still a little damp, but they'd do. She took them off the line and brought them in. Draco had started on a peach while she had been outside. She handed him his clothes. He set the peach down and walked upstairs, clothes in hand. He came back down and Ginny went red again. He looked very nice in his clean shirt and pants. One side of the collar of his shirt was flipped up. Ginny walked up to him and reached her arms around his neck.

Draco's body went rigid. She was so close to him. He could smell the flowery scent of her hair. His eyes closed and he leaned his head forward towards her shoulder. Ginny gently folded the collar back down. He smelled like her brothers, but much better. She stepped closer to Draco, her legs barely touching his. She slowly took her hands away, letting them graze against the skin of his neck. Draco shuddered at the touch. As she pulled away, she could smell the peach on his breath. Peach was her favorite fruit. She stepped back from him. Draco held his head up. He cleared his throat.

"Thanks." He whispered. Ginny just merely nodded. Draco headed for the door and Ginny followed him. The road was empty and Draco had a clear way back to the shed. She stood in the doorway to the house and watched him go into the shed. She heard the door of the shed close. She sighed and hid her face in her hands. What had she done? This was Draco Malfoy. Presumed Death Eater and presumed dead man. And here she was, touching him at an intimate distance and having impure thoughts about him. She decided that she needed a shower herself and headed upstairs.

Draco leaned back against the door of the shed after he had closed it. When Ginny had her arms around his neck, he had had an urge to wrap his arms around her waist. What for? To let her know he appreciated her kindness? To let her know not to be scared? He could see it in her eyes whenever she stopped at the shed. She never stayed for long. After much alone time he had concluded that the look in her eyes was fear. He had to let her know of his thankfulness somehow. As first days had passed and he felt stronger with food in his belly, he dreaded being well enough to leave. He didn't want to leave. But why was that? And here he was, with a raging hard-on in a dusty old shed and nothing but airplane magazines. At that moment, life sucked.

oooooo

Not too much longer after Ginny had gotten out of the shower did her parents and the others get home. Ginny greeted everyone downstairs in the kitchen. Mr. Weasley was on crutches.

"Hello Ginny dear!" Mrs. Weasley said, bustling around Mr. Weasley, making him teeter dangerously on his crutches.

"Hi Mum, Hi Dad. How are you doing?"

"Great! I have these wonderful armpit walkers!" Mr. Weasley beamed, indicating the crutches.

"He's doing fine. Doctor says the spells are wearing off. And once they're gone, he might have temporary lapses of stiffness. Nothing permanent though." Mrs. Weasley said. She hurried to the refrigerator to start dinner.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled.

"What?" Ron whined. He had just been on his way upstairs.

"What have I told you about drinking straight from the carton!" Mrs. Weasley screeched, waving the milk carton at him, its top still open. Ginny grinned.

"It wasn't me, mum! I swear!"

"Are you telling me that GINNY drank from the carton? I don't think so young man!" Mrs. Weasley shut the paper lid of the carton and shoved it back in the fridge.

"Men." Mrs. Weasley muttered.

"I'm going to find Crookshanks. I haven't seen him lately." Hermione said, and walking out the backdoor. Ginny went to go upstairs but someone grabbed her arm. It was Harry.

"Ginny, can we talk?" He asked. Ginny didn't say anything but followed Harry into the living room.

"You wanted to talk?" Ginny asked, very uncomfortable.

"Yeah…. Yeah, I wanted to talk." Harry said, sitting down and leaning his elbows on his knees.

"Look… I know things didn't go on for very long in my 6th year…"

"I know." Ginny said quickly.

"I didn't want you hurt Gin. You know that." Harry said. Ginny looked out the living room window, avoiding his gaze.

"Things have been really hard for me. I've seen so much chaos. I've seen too many people die. I… haven't been stable."

"Yes, well. After your 7th year I kind of lost hope." Ginny admitted, looking at her shoes. Harry did the same.

"Oh. I see."

"We stayed friends, sure. But you just… were so different." Ginny whispered. Harry was quiet.

"You're great Harry. You killed You-Know-Who! You've had people murdered in front of your very eyes. I can understand you've been troubled. I still like you, Harry, I really do. I just… don't know what to do as far as relationships go now." Ginny blurted. Harry was quiet a moment longer before speaking.

"I can understand that. I'll give you time." He said, giving her a weak smile. Ginny smiled back. Just then, the backdoor slammed and Hermione came into the kitchen looking very shocked.

"What's the matter dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked from the kitchen. "You look like something startled you!"

Harry and Ginny stood up from their chairs and came into the kitchen to see what was up.

"Oh… Nothing really." Hermione said, regaining her composure. "It was just a mouse. A big… blonde mouse." Hermione said, looking straight at Ginny, one eyebrow raised. Ginny nearly fainted.

Author's Note- OOOOOOOH! Now what? This was a hard chapter to write for some odd reason… Well. Anyways, in my story, I have the war continuing through to Ginny's 7th year. Like…. After Voldie was killed off, Death Eaters still were around and fought and junk. So yeah, hope that clears things up and isn't too confusing. If you have a complaint about this timeline of events, let me know. If you have comments, I'd love to hear them, please review! Long live D/G!


	6. Be My Escape

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: This is the first chapter of this story to be named after a song. At the end of this chapter, I will be displaying the lyrics before you get to the ending author's note. This chapter is a high speed, turbulent ride filled with sudden turns and drops. Sort of long too.

Chapter 5: Be My Escape

"You better not let Crookshanks eating too many mice. I don't want him getting sick in the house." Mrs. Weasley said, still busy at the sink. Harry walked around Ginny and called up the stairs.

"Oy Ron! Up for some Quidditch?" There was a loud clattering noise and Ron basically came flying down the stairs.

"Lemme try my hand at Seeker Harry! I bet I can beat you!" Ron said, thumping Harry on the back as they ran outside. Ginny was still standing stock-still. Hermione had her lips pursed, arms folded, and her right foot tapping impatiently. Ginny gave Hermione a guilty smile. Hermione grabbed her arm and dragged her upstairs.

"Please don't yell like Mum!" was the first thing Ginny pleaded to Hermione after she had been shoved into her own room. Hermione shut the door.

"What the hell is Draco Malfoy doing here?" Hermione demanded.

"Well…" Ginny started.

"SPILL IT!" Hermione angrily said through clenched teeth.

"Well it all happened when I was helping clean up Fred and George's store in Diagon Alley. Fred and George got drunk and I went downstairs into the store so I could throw out the rest of their Firewhisky and I heard someone walking around outside. And then they broke in and I attacked them and then I saw it was him and he was begging for help and I didn't hit him with the Firewhisky and-"

"Wait. Slow down." Hermione said, pulling up a wooden desk chair and sitting down. "He was what?"

"Breaking into the store." Ginny said breathlessly.

"After that."

"Begging for help?" Ginny squeaked.

"Begging. You mean on his knees, pleading?"

"Basically, yes." Ginny said, looking at the floor.

"And then what did you do?"

"Well, he passed out and then I pulled him into the backroom and when he woke up I gave him soup and milk. He told me he had been on the run, hiding. He had been hiding in Borgin and Burkes and came out to loot around for food. He was STARVING Hermione!"

"That doesn't explain why he's in your father's old shed." Hermione said, crossing her arms yet again.

"Well, he was so weak. I didn't want to leave him… So while Fred and George were still passed out upstairs, I let him wear one of the employee robes and we Apparated here."

"You APPARATED! Ginny! You KNOW the Ministry has limited its use to emergency issues only!"

"It was his idea." Ginny blamed, swinging her feet off the side of her bed.

"It doesn't matter whose idea it was, Ginny. He is a murderer and people think he's dead."

"He's not a murderer!" Ginny screeched.

"You don't know that! He could be plotting your downfall this very second!" Hermione pointed a finger in Ginny's face.

"He's not." Ginny said, crossing her arms defensively over her chest.

"He has you brainwashed, doesn't he?"

"NO!" Ginny said, on the verge of throwing a fit.

"Just how long were you going to keep him in there?"

"Until he had enough food and rest. And then he was going to leave." Ginny said.

"Well that has to change." Hermione said. She stood up and turned to leave. Ginny flew off her bed and ran to the door and stood in front of it, blocking Hermione's exit.

"What are you going to do? Are you going to tell Mum and Dad? They'll have him killed!"

"I need to tell them, Ginny. He needs to be turned in. I'm sorry!"

"Please Hermione! Let me do it! I'll take care of it! Don't let Mum and Dad know!" Ginny pleaded. Hermione stood back and looked at her.

"Please Hermione." Ginny said once again.

"Fine!" Hermione said, throwing up her hands in surrender. "You better do something about it. If you don't, I will." Hermione reached for the door handle.

"Wait. I have a question." Ginny asked. Hermione turned and looked at her.

"How did you find him anyways?"

"It wasn't me. It was Crookshanks." Hermione said, smiling slightly. "I knew Crookshanks liked mice, but I never knew he liked strange men relieving themselves in bushes." Ginny blushed. Hermione opened the door and left.

oooooo

Ginny went out to the shed after everybody had gone to bed. She carried a small lamp to the shed with her. She knocked once before letting herself in. Draco had his elbows leaning on the top of one of the shelves and was staring out the window.

"Hi." Ginny whispered, setting the lamp on a nearby table.

"Hi." Draco said, not looking at her.

"We need to talk." Ginny said. She took a deep breath. "If I don't turn you in, Hermione said she'd tell my parents about you." Draco stayed silent.

"I'm sorry." Ginny whispered, close to tears.

"No." Draco said. Ginny looked up.

"What?"

"Don't say that." Draco said, turning his head to look at her. "This is the curse that follows me. Anyone who tries to help me ends up getting hurt. And so do I. That's why I've been running for so long. It's….." He looked down.

"My fault." He whispered. There was a long silence between them.

"I need to know something." Ginny spoke at last. Draco didn't answer.

"Have you killed anyone?" Ginny softly asked. Draco turned and looked at you.

"Is that why you're running? Because you murdered someone?" Ginny asked.

"Is that why you think I'm hiding?" Draco whispered harshly. "Is it?" In the light of the lamp, Ginny nodded, biting her lip.

"I'm hiding BECAUSE I wouldn't kill anyone! I suppose Harry's told you. I was supposed to kill Dumbledore. Voldemort wanted ME to kill him. Me, Ginny! ME!" There was quiet.

"You said Ginny." Ginny whispered.

"Well, it's your name right?" Draco asked, going pink slightly. More silence.

"I was lucky to have lived. Since Snape killed Dumbledore and not me, my head was on the chopping block. Snape explained that he had made a deal with my mother. Once Voldemort heard that, he re-considered.

"Once my father was let out of Azkaban, he forced me to fight in the war with the others. Said that since I failed my first chance to prove myself to the Dark Lord, this would have to do. In the midst of battle, I was able to break away from the curse that my father had put on me to make me co-operate. I ran away and I hid. If I didn't kill, I'd be killed. And if I did kill, I would be killed as well. That's why I hid."

Ginny shuffled her feet.

"We can leave tomorrow for the Ministry. I'll have Hermione back me up." Ginny said. Draco was quiet yet again. Ginny stepped closer to him, head hung low. Crickets chirped outside in the bushes and an owl hooted in the distance.

With one swift movement, Ginny wrapped her arms around Draco's waist and gave him a quick squeeze.

"I'm sorry Draco." She whispered, her eyes screwed shut. She let go and hurried out of the shed. As the shed door thudded shut, a tear slid down Draco's face.

oooooo

Early in the morning, Ginny got up and quietly left. She had stopped by Hermione's room and solemnly told her she was going to the Ministry. Hermione had nodded.

"Can you tell them I went to help Fred and George re-paint?" Ginny asked. Hermione nodded again.

"You better take care of this." Hermione said. She yawned and closed the door on Ginny. Ginny walked downstairs and exited through the back. She had the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes employee robe slung over her arm to give to Draco.

She opened the door to the shed.

"Ready?" She asked Draco, who had been waiting for her. Draco just nodded. It looked as if he had stayed up the entire night. She handed him the robe. He put it on.

"Can you Apparate?" Ginny asked Draco. He just shrugged. Ginny frowned. With a turn of her heel, she Apparated and landed near the old phone booth, Draco not far behind. They stepped into the booth.

"Ginny Weasley and Guest." She spoke.

"Business?" Asked the automated voice. Ginny pondered a moment.

"Job interview with the Minister." She cleverly stated. She had seen an ad in the Prophet about openings at the Ministry. Two buttons were dispensed. Ginny picked them up.

'Ginny Weasley- Ministry Hopeful' read Ginny's button. She blushed at Draco's button and slowly handed it to him.

" 'Handsome Suitor'? " Draco read from his button. Ginny went bright red and stared at the floor.

The phone booth shook and lowered them into the Ministry of Magic. Once there, Draco put his hood on and followed Ginny closely as they made their way through the fountain plaza. At the wand check in, the man there was giving Ginny the 'eye'. When it was Draco's turn, he gave the man a dirty look from beneath his hood. The man looked startled and hurried them along.

Next was the elevator. It being quite early, there were only two other people in the elevator. The purple notes that hovered in the air were immense. There were about 100. They brushed up gently against Ginny's cheeks. She smiled. At their floor, Draco and Ginny emerged into a lobby. There were several young witches and a few wizards waiting in plush chairs. A pompous looking secretary with a clipboard was ushering people in and out of the Minister's office.

"Ferguson?" called the secretary. A girl stood up and was ushered into the office.

"Name?" The secretary asked Ginny.

"Um. Ginevra Weasley." She said. The lady wrote it down. Ginny and Draco took seats in some empty chairs and awaited her turn.

'I hope this works.' Ginny thought to herself. About forty minutes later, she was called. The secretary was interrupted with a swarm of purple letters and Draco managed to sneak into the office along with Ginny.

"Hello. Please take a seat." Rufus Scrimgeour said calmly. Ginny hesitated.

"Is something the matter?" Scrimgeour asked.

"I'm not here for a job interview, Minister." Ginny said weakly.

"You're not? Are you perhaps in the wrong department?" Scrimgeour leaned back in his seat and stared at Ginny. Draco stepped forward and lowered his hood. The Minister's eyes squinted.

"Well, I'll be. Young Mr. Malfoy." Scrimgeour smiled.

"Hello Minister." Draco whispered.

"Well… I can see this isn't a job interview." He pressed a button on a small black box on his desk.

"Mable, please re-schedule all my waiting interviews for this afternoon. And please send down Roberts and Ashford. That will be all."

With that, two men rushed into the room.

"Yes Minister?" asked the tall sandy haired man.

"Ashford, we have a situation on our hands." Scrimgeour indicated Draco.

"Good god!" Ashford said. "You're dead!" Scrimgeour cleared his throat.

"As you can plainly see, Mr. Malfoy is quite alive. Now how do we go about this?"

"Well." Said the other man who was Roberts. "We ought to lock him up before we can perform the execution." Ginny went white.

"Not so fast." Scrimgeour said. "What makes you think he should be sentenced so fast?"

"He's obviously guilty." Roberts said. "He is being turned in to his fate. He killed Dumbledore and many others."

"That's not true!" Ashford interjected. "Severus Snape killed Albus Dumbledore and there is no account of Mr. Malfoy killing anyone during the war."

"But he was a Death Eater! I know it!" Roberts argued.

"There is no way to prove that Mr. Malfoy is guilty of being a Death Eater. If he was, the Dark Mark would have already disappeared from his arm. Therefore, there is no way of proving his involvement with the Dark Lord. As for the other part…" Scrimgeour bore his eyes into Draco.

"We still need an explanation for his disappearance." Draco looked sweaty and clammy.

"Minister, I ran to save my life. I hid not because I was guilty, I hid because I needed to be safe. Those on the dark side have ways of persuasion too awful to mention. I ran because I feared what happened to those who failed at the hands of the Dark Lord."

"And what was that?"

"Death, sir." Draco muttered softly. There was silence.

"I still say he be sentenced to death." Roberts said.

"And I still say that he be let go." Ashford said. "You can't sentence an innocent person to death!"

"Yes I can!" Roberts yelled.

"It's settled then." Scrimgeour said slowly. "We will set a trial for Mr. Malfoy. If he proves to be guilty of involvement in brutal murders, he will be sentenced to death. If he proves innocent, he shall be let go."

"I say we kill him now. The scum." Roberts muttered looking at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, we will set a trial date for you."

"Minister! Please!" Ginny spoke up suddenly. All eyes turned to her.

"Minister, you can't sentence Draco to death!" Ginny pleaded. "You just can't! Please!"

"Miss… Weasley was it?" Scrimgeour looked at a paper on his desk. "You have something to say?" Ginny bit her lip.

"Yes. I do. You can't sentence Draco to death."

"You mentioned that already. And why do you say so?" Scrimgeour looked straight at Ginny.

"Be… Because." Ginny looked at Draco. "He's innocent. And I know it."

"I knew she knew something." Whispered Roberts to Ashford.

"You do? You can prove Draco is innocent? What makes you illegible to defend Mr. Malfoy?"

"Because…" Ginny started. "I'm… I'm his wife."

oooooo

Be My Escape

By Relient K

I've given up on giving up slowly, I'm blending in so

You won't even know me apart from this whole world that shares my fate

This one last bullet you mention is my one last shot at redemption

Because I know to live you must give your life away

And I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key

And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because

I gotta get outta here

I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake

I gotta get outta here

And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I'm giving up on doing this alone now

Cause I've failed and I'm ready to be shown how

He's told me the way and I'm trying to get there

And this life sentence that I'm serving

I admit that I'm every bit deserving

But the beauty of grace is that it makes life not fair

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

I've been locked inside that house all the while You hold the key

And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because

I gotta get outta here

Cause I'm afraid that this complacency is something I can't shake

I gotta get outta here

And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging You to be my escape.

I am a hostage to my own humanity

Self detained and forced to live in this mess I've made

And all I'm asking is for You to do what You can with me

But I can't ask You to give what You already gave

Cause I've been housing all this doubt and insecurity and

I've been locked inside that house all the while you hold the key

And I've been dying to get out and that might be the death of me

And even though, there's no way in knowing where to go, promise I'm going because

I've gotta get outta here

I'm stuck inside this rut that I fell into by mistake

I've gotta get outta here

And I'm begging You, I'm begging You, I'm begging

You to be my escape.

I fought You for so long

I should have let You in

Oh how we regret those things we do

And all I was trying to do was save my own skin

But so were You

So were You

-------

Author's Note- CLIFFY! I am the Cliff-master! Next one should be full of good stuff, involving everyone's favorite couple (D/G of course! Do you need to ask?) and all the Weasley's. Hope everyone enjoyed the story and the lyrics. Please review and please stay tuned!


	7. Oops

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: Lets see if I can write another chapter. Hope everyone liked the last two. It would be nice for people to review more hint hint It encourages me to write more knowing that people like the story. :D This one's a doozy.

Chapter 6: Oops

What had she just said? She said that she was his wife! She was in for it now. She quickly hid her hands behind her back and reached for her wand that was in her back pocket. With a whispered spell, golden rings appeared on both her and Draco's left ring fingers.

"His wife?" Scrimgeour asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes. I've been taking care of him."

"Well… That does change things."

"It would be so tragic to have my Drakey-Poo taken away from me." Ginny said. She faked a sniffle. "He was almost taken from me once before, I can't bear to have that happen!" She then began to fake sobs into her hands.

"There there, cupcake." Draco said, chiming in with the act and putting his arm around her.

"Oooh! Boo hoo!" Cried Ginny. Roberts and Ashford stared at each other.

"Well… We have changed the rules regarding married couples." Roberts said slowly.

"Shall we continue with a trial and request Ministry check-ups be held on Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?"

"What's a Ministry check up?" Draco asked. Scrimgeour cleared his throat.

"It's a nicer term for a raid. We will check up on you and your family once a month to make sure no dark activity happens to be occurring."

"Is that okay jelly bean?" Draco asked Ginny. Ginny sniffled, trying not to laugh.

"Fine with me. As long as they don't dirty up my fine oriental rugs." Ginny said.

"I assure you, Miss Weasl… I mean Mrs. Malfoy, that we not track dirt and grime onto your oriental rugs." Ashford spoke up.

"Thank you." Whispered Ginny. Scrimgeour wrote up a slip for a trial and sent them on their way.

As they exited the office, several people stared after them. Voices whispered and fingers pointed. Draco and Ginny stayed quiet the entire time. As they exited to the fountain plaza, they were greeted unexpectedly by a group of photographers. Ginny stopped in her tracks. Draco just put his arm around her shoulders and rushed her to the phone booth. Ginny held her head down. They had reached the elevator and were on their way to the London streets. Once out, Ginny let out a big breath.

"Oh my gosh." Ginny said. Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"What time is it?" He asked. Ginny looked at her watch.

"Around ten." Ginny said. There was silence between them. Ginny looked down at her finger. The golden ring was still there. She grabbed it and tried to yank it off.

"Damn, it won't budge." Ginny grumbled.

"Just leave it." Draco said.

"Why?"

"Because we have one last stop." Draco looked at her.

"Where?" Draco said.

"Somewhere I've avoided." He reached for her hand and suddenly Apparated.

oooooo

They landed outside a large stone house on a hill. Ginny instantly knew where they were. The Malfoy Manor.

"Why are we here?" Ginny asked as Draco made his way to the house.

"The Ministry has probably informed my parents of my whereabouts."

"How do you know that?"

"Do you really think the Minister of Magic would go without informing people of important information regarding family members who are alive who were presumed dead?"

"No." Ginny said.

"Exactly." Draco said. He knocked on the big wooden door with a large steel doorknocker in the shape of a curled up snake. The door opened and a thin blonde woman basically fell out of the door.

"My baby! My baby! My son!" Narcissa bawled, gripping Draco tightly.

"Hi mum." Draco whispered softly. Narcissa stood back, still crying.

"Oh my son. I've missed you! Why did you run?" Narcissa sobbed.

"I ran because I wouldn't do what dad wanted. He'd have me killed."

"Well, you don't have to worry about that anymore." Narcissa sniffed.

"Why? What happened?" Draco asked.

"I'll tell you inside. Come in." Narcissa ushered Draco in the house. Ginny stood in the doorway. Narcissa looked at her, wiping her eyes.

"Who are you? gasp Did you find my son?"

"Um.. Yes. I'm Gi-"

"Oh bless you!" Narcissa sobbed again, embracing Ginny. She ushered Ginny into the house. Ginny's mouth fell open at the extravagance of the Malfoy home. It resembled the Slytherin common room, but with a homier touch. It was also much warmer. Draco was sitting on a large couch. A house elf had bustled into the room bringing tea. Narcissa sat down in a puffy chair across from Draco. Ginny sat down on the couch with Draco. Narcissa took a cup a tea with shaking hands.

"Mum, where's dad?" Draco asked slowly. Narcissa took a sip of tea.

"Azkaban. Again." Narcissa said.

"I see."

"After the war your father ran as well. I knew perfectly well he was alive. But then he got himself captured by Ministry Wizards and he is in Azkaban for the murder of several people, most Muggles."

"At least he's alive." Draco said. Narcissa started to cry again.

"I'm so happy to see you Draco! You've worried me so! I guess I ought to go and have your tombstone taken down."

"You had a TOMBSTONE for me, mum?" Draco asked.

"We thought you were dead. I needed somewhere to go to pray for you." Narcissa blubbered. A house elf brought her a box of tissues.

"Now.. You… You helped my son."

"Yes…" Ginny said uncomfortably. Narcissa gave her a weak smile.

"You look familiar dear. What's your name?"

"Which one?" Ginny asked. Narcissa looked confused. Ginny blushed.

"Ginny Weasley." Narcissa dropped her tea.

"Young lady! I would never have expected you to be so kind to my son after all he's done to your family! I am shocked!"

"That's not all of it." Draco muttered.

"What was that Draco dear?" Narcissa asked, scooting her chair back so the house elf could clean up the spilt tea.

"We went to the Ministry today. Let them know I wasn't dead."

"Yes, yes. I know that."

"They almost sentenced me to a trial and death, mum." Draco said softly. Narcissa gasped.

"Oh my sweet dear son! They're not going to take you away from me again are you?"

"No mum. Thanks to Ginny." Draco said.

"What else did she do?" Narcissa said, looking curiously at Ginny.

"Lied." Ginny and Draco said at the same time.

"That isn't right children." Narcissa scolded. "What did you tell them?" Ginny looked at Draco and hesitated.

"I said that we were married." Ginny told Narcissa. Narcissa dropped her second cup of tea.

"MARRIED!" screeched Narcissa. "You're not REALLY married are you?"

"No, mum. But it did save my life." Draco said.

"Well, sounds like you've gotten yourself into a lot of trouble." Narcissa said. "What if people find out you're not really married?"

"It's not a problem mum. Don't worry about it. No one is going to know. Ginny is going to go back home to the… Bur…. Her house. And we both will pretend like nothing happened." Narcissa finished her tea and set it down on a saucer.

"Well, I'm glad that's settled. Ginny, dear… Ginny, is that your full name?"

"No, its Ginevra." Ginny replied, looking down at her hands.

"Well, Ginevra, I am very thankful that you returned my son to me. You are in the debt of the Malfoys."

Ginny wanted to snort. The Malfoys never new actual debt. She would have made a comment about what Narcissa had just said, but she couldn't help feeling sad about what Draco had just said. Ginny stood up.

"Thank you for the tea. I ought to get home." She said.

"Of course. Thank you again. Draco, walk Ginevra to the door." Draco stood up and walked next to Ginny to the large front doors.

"I know it's not in your vocabulary Malfoy, but you're welcome." Ginny said rudely to Draco.

"Malfoy? So now we're on last name terms again?" Draco crossed his arms.

"Sure. Why not? I didn't help you. I didn't feed you and provide you with shelter. I didn't save your damn life. I'll just go home and forget about it. Draco who? He's dead right?" Ginny mocked, tapping her finger against her chin, mimicking thinking. Draco eyebrows furrowed.

"I want a divorce." Draco said nastily. He then reached for his own left hand and tried to pull off the ring. Just like Ginny's, his wouldn't budge. He said a naughty word that rhymed with 'duck'.

"Damn woman, what spell did you use?" He angrily asked.

"One that saved your life." Ginny snapped. Draco let out a grunt and gave up on the ring.

"Listen, Weasley. I know you saved my life, okay? But we have no use for each other. The Ministry knows I'm not dead and I am home. I can be fed and given shelter here."

"Don't understand why you didn't come here in the first place." Ginny said, crossing her arms.

"You don't know? You know my father Gin! You know what he did to you your first year. You know everything that happened my 6th year. If my Dad had been here, he would have killed me and then you, right there on the spot!" Ginny hung her head, a small smile playing at her lips.

"What. Does the thought of my estranged father killing you make you happy?" Draco sarcastically snapped.

"You said Gin. Only my friends call me that." Ginny whispered. Draco's shoulders slumped.

"I thought we were friends. After these past couple of days… I thought." Draco whispered.

"I thought we were too. That's why I got mad when you said you just wanted to forget about everything."

"I said that because I thought that's what you wanted."

"I don't want that." Ginny whispered, shaking her head. There was silence. Ginny shuffled her feet.

"Then what do you want." Draco asked. Ginny desperately wanted to say that she wanted him to come back to the Burrow, so that they could spend more time together. So that she could continue to get to know the real Draco, not the one she had known all throughout school. She wanted to touch him again, as weird as it sounded in her mind. Hug him when he smelled like pine, even dirt. Either one didn't bother her. She just didn't want to leave him. And she knew that if she left, she wouldn't.

"I don't know." Ginny lied.

"Well… Let me know when you know." Draco said. He opened the door. Ginny walked out.

"Ginny." Draco said. She stopped and turned to look at him. Draco wanted to say that he didn't want her to leave. That she should stay at the Manor, at least just until dinner. So he could get to know her a little bit better. He wanted to invite her over again and again, so they could always see each other. He wanted to touch her, feel her soft hair. Smell those flowers again. He didn't want to see her go. He had a strange feeling that he would never see her again after she left. He took a deep breath.

"Thank you." He said, before slowly closing the door. Ginny bit her lip, fighting back tears, before Apparating home.

oooooo

Ginny Apparated to Diagon Alley and quickly darted into the Leaky Cauldron. She took a handful of Floo from the tin bucket near the fireplace and flooed back to the Burrow. She stumbled out of the fireplace.

"Hello." She said to everyone. Ron and Harry were dirty and sweaty, brooms propped up against the kitchen table. Hermione had Crookshanks in her arms and was looking emotionless. Mr. Weasley was even downstairs, his crutches propped next to the brooms.

"What's everyone doing in the kitchen?" Ginny asked, brushing soot from her robes. Mrs. Weasley turned around from the kitchen sink.

"We just received a special edition of The Daily Prophet." Mrs. Weasley said, holding up the newspaper. There was a moving picture of Ginny and Draco leaving the Ministry. Draco had his arm around her, leading her away. And they both were holding their heads down. Big bold letter blared above the picture.

'Malfoy Alive! AND Married!" read the titled.

"What do you have to say for yourself!" Mrs. Weasley practically screamed. Ginny looked around at everyone in the kitchen.

"Oops."

Author's Note- Ah… I love my endings. Sorry this took a while to get out. I had to re-do part of the chapter, plus I was busy with doing stuff for college. Hope everyone likes my story, and if you do, please review! Now, I am off to get ready to go shopping. Its back to school time and Hot Topic got in Goblet of Fire tee-shirts.


	8. Sugar We’re Going Down

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: Second chapter based on lyrics. Hooray! I listened to this song throughout the part of Half-Blood Prince where Snape kills Dumbledore and people all talk and stuff. Many of you have reviewed (Yay! Thanx! Keep it up!) and have asked questions regarding the wedding rings and what happens when the Ministry will come to visit. I will get to them in good time. So for right now, just enjoy this new chapter. Sorry it's short, I am exhausted.

Chapter 7: Sugar We're Going Down

"EXPLAIN YOURSELF!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, slamming the newspaper on the table. Ginny flinched.

"It's clear he had her brainwashed." Hermione spoke up.

"Ginny? Are you okay?" Harry asked, rushing forward and putting a hand to her forehead as if he was checking for a fever.

"That scum! I'm going to kill him for brainwashing you!" Ron said, slamming his fist on the table. He then recoiled his hand, tears welling in his eyes. He begun nursing his bruised hand.

"Ginevra Weasley! I am shocked!" Mr. Weasley said, looking more sad than shocked.

"What is the meaning of this?" Mrs. Weasley asked, picking up the paper and brandishing it in Ginny's face.

"I um… I can explain." Ginny said.

"Can you?" Mrs. Weasley barked. "Go on then!" Ginny looked nervously around at everybody. She gave Hermione a pleading look but she ignored it and proceeded to the sink to get Ron a cool washcloth for his hand.

"I found Draco when I was last at Fred and George's shop. He was starving and I gave him food and I knew I had to turn him in to the Ministry. And they were going to sentence him to death."

"And he should be!" Mr. Weasley said.

"No, Daddy! He shouldn't!" Ginny cried out exasperated. "So I told the Minister that we were married so he could have a chance of living."

"GINEVRA WEASLEY!" Mrs. Weasley said.

"He's telling the truth mum! I know it! He has a trial set up. And if he does prove to be guilty, then they'll lock him up like his father."

"I think we ought to have you tested for brainwashing spells." Mrs. Weasley said, frowning at her daughter.

"I'm going to kill that git." Ron muttered. Harry however was looking at Ginny's ring finger.

"Where did the rings come from?" He asked, pointing. Mrs. Weasley immediately grabbed Ginny's left hand and examined it.

"It's a fake." She said, letting go. Hermione then looked at it.

"Ginny! What spell did you use?" She asked.

"Omoria Wauldrom." Answered Ginny, confused.

"GINNY! Do you know what you just did?" Hermione shrieked. Harry and Ron looked confused. Mr. Weasley was scratching her head and Mrs. Weasley had begun to sob.

"I just magicked up a pair of rings. They should come off soon, I don't know what the problem is."

"You don't know what the problem is. Well, I'm not going to tell you." Hermione said smugly.

"I thought you were my friend!" Ginny screeched at the bushy haired brunette.

"I am Ginny. I tried to help and you've gotten yourself into this whole mess."

"You are grounded! FOREVER!" Mrs. Weasley screamed herself hoarse. Ginny screamed in frustration and stomped up to her room, making the whole house shake.

oooooo

She was so angry. They all thought she was brainwashed. No one would believe her about how Draco was telling the truth. And even when the results of his trial would be in the paper, her parents would be convinced he had somehow hoodwinked the jury into declaring him innocent. She flung herself on her bed and began to sob. Angry voices continued on downstairs.

There were footsteps on the stairs. By the sound of the voices downstairs, it had to be Harry. She could only hear Hermione, Ron, and her parents arguing. Ginny could imagine Harry shaking his head in disappointment outside her door. She threw a pillow over her head and screamed into her mattress. She knew herself. She knew she hadn't been brainwashed. She had been under someone else's control once before. She knew what it felt like. The feeling would never go away from her memory. But what she did know was that Draco had not harmed her whatsoever.

oooooo

Ginny woke up, her hair in a tangle and her clothes still on. She had probably cried herself to sleep. She stretched and her pillow fell off her head and onto the floor. She ran a hand through her hair and looked at her alarm clock. It was after 9 at night. Everyone would have had dinner already. Lots of thoughts began to go through her head. It wouldn't be long before her parents had calmed down and called the Ministry to tell them of her lie. But if that happened, then Draco would be sentenced to death for sure. She groaned and fell back onto her bed. She wouldn't forgive herself if anything happened to him. She couldn't understand why. She gripped at her hair and closed her eyes. Just then, a tapping at her window caught her attention. She groaned again. Ron had probably locked Pigwidgeon out again. She got up and opened the window. Pigwidgeon did not fly in. Instead, an eagle owl flew in and perched itself on top of her vanity mirror. A letter fluttered to the ground. She picked it up and turned it over. It was sealed shut with forest green wax and sealed with an 'M'. She hurriedly opened it.

"Saw the paper. Coming to get you. Sugar, we're going down. D." read the letter. Ginny frowned. He was coming to get her? The paper had been out since early afternoon. When would he be here? She looked in the mirror and started brushing her hair furiously. She threw her brush down.

"I look horrible." She said to herself.

"No you don't. Now get on the broom." Ginny whirled around. Draco Malfoy was hovering outside her bedroom window on a black broomstick, the eagle owl perched on the tip.

"What are you doing here?" Ginny hissed.

"Didn't you get my letter? I saw the paper and figured you'd be in trouble. Came as soon as I could."

"I've been grounded. Forever." Ginny said. Draco just smirked.

"Why are you here?" Ginny asked again.

"Returning a favor. It's my fault you're in this mess. I'm taking you with me."

"With you where?" Ginny asked, reaching for her cloak.

"Away." Draco said, holding out his hand.

"For how long?" Ginny asked, moving towards the window.

"However long it takes." He gave her a small smile. Ginny took his hand and climbed onto the broomstick. With a flick of his wand, Draco closed her window and took off into the night.

oooooo

Sugar We're Going Down

By Fall Out Boy

Am I more than you bargained for yet

I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear

Cause that's just who I am this week

Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

(A notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Is this more than you bargained for yet

Oh don't mind me I'm watching you two from the closet

Wishing to be the friction in your jeans

Isn't it messed up how I'm just dying to be him

I'm just a notch in your bedpost

But you're just a line in a song

(Notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song)

Drop a heart, break a name

We're always sleeping in, and sleeping for the wrong team

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

x2

Down, down in an earlier round

And Sugar, we're going down swinging

I'll be your number one with a bullet

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)

And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)

I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down (down, down)

Down, down (down, down)

We're going down, down (down, down)

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

We're going down, down in an earlier round (Take aim at myself)

And Sugar, we're going down swinging (Take back what you said)

I'll be your number one with a bullet (Take aim at myself)

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it

Author's Note- First off, I suck at creating my own spells. I know no Latin and I didn't want to bother with looking up Latin words to create a spell with, so that's all you get. Second, I hope everyone liked this chapter. I am glad people like my story. Someone had commented on it not being so dark as it was in the beginning. That's probably because I'm not one to write dark themed stories. It is a romance fic and therefore will become fluffy like cotton candy, not rotten candy. Hope that doesn't anger anyone and make them want to stop reading my story. Last two- One: is the Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets movie male or female? I say female. And two: REVIEW!


	9. Simple and Clean

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: With my recent obsession with the Playstation 2 game, Kingdom Hearts, and the near acquiring of my boyfriend's PS2 while he goes to college, I have titled Chapter 8 after the theme song to the game. And I also have taken back part of my comment about how the story started out dark and it was going to stay light. A last minute change in the story line makes this new chapter sort of… cloudy, shall we say. Hope it pleases those who enjoy the dark side. But please, keep your light sabers to yourself. Enjoy… And review!

Chapter 8: Simple and Clean

"Where are we going?" Ginny yelled over the sound of the wind rushing past them.

"To my house, where do you think?" Draco said, sounding very annoyed over the wind.

"Why did you have to take a broom? Why not Apparation?"

"What if someone heard us?" was all Draco replied. After what seemed like hours of pure silence, a large shadow loomed on the horizon. It was the Malfoy Manor. Draco touched down out front where they had been hours ago. Ginny slid off the broom.

"We need to talk again." Ginny said to Draco. He just magicked his broom away with his wand and opened the door. Ginny followed him into the house.

"My parents are probably going to tell the Ministry that we're not really married. And then you'll be sentenced to death." Ginny blurted out.

"That's the second reason why I came and got you." Draco said, throwing his traveling cloak to the ground. A house elf appeared and hurried away with it. Another house elf bustled out of a hallway.

"Would Master and his missus like a spot of tea?" asked the nervous house elf.

"Herbal." Draco told the elf and it scurried away.

"Third reason I got you was that I knew you were probably in big trouble with your family."

"Second reason? Third reason? What was the first?" Ginny asked. Draco ignored her question. He sat in the chair his mother had sat in.

"I have some ideas." Draco started. "I can bewitch your family so they don't think about going to the Ministry and explaining the truth."

"Isn't that one of the illegal curses?" Ginny asked.

"No. It's not controlling them. Every time someone mentions the situation, they will just forget any intention of going to the Ministry."

"Why can't we just erase their memories of this event?" Ginny asked, taking the tea that was handed to her by a house elf.

"I thought of that, but there's still the problem with the Ministry thinking that we're married. If someone asks them about us, they'll be terribly confused. And every time they realize what they forget, they'd be angrier than before."

"I get your point." Ginny said sadly. It seemed like there was no escape.

"And the Ministry check-ups?" She asked cautiously.

"Lie again. Just say you're not home. If they start to get suspicious, I'll find a way to get you to the house for a couple of hours."

"I think I can do that." Ginny said. A grandfather clock chimed 1 in the morning. After her nap, Ginny wasn't feeling tired.

"What about your mother? What does she think?"

"Frowned." Draco shrugged. "I think she's too happy to see me alive to be angry at the moment. But…"

"But what?" Ginny asked. Draco looked at the floor.

"Father has requested to see you." Ginny choked on her tea. She coughed several times.

"How can I see him? He's in Azkaban."

"It doesn't matter. He still has the right of visitation by family members." Draco said. He looked forlorn.

"Is that reason number one?" Ginny asked.

"No. That's reason four." Draco, drinking the rest of his tea.

"But I'm not family." Ginny protested.

"He doesn't know that. Mum wants us to head off tomorrow around noon."

"Tomorrow? Noon? You… You mean today? At noon?" Draco turned and looked at the clock.

"I stand corrected. Today, at noon." Draco said.

"I thought this would be simple lie." Ginny muttered.

"I don't think life is quite that simple." Draco said. He stood up.

"I have a room for you. You can take a bath if you would like." Ginny stood up as well.

"Thank you." She said softly. She turned to walk around the coffee table. Her foot twisted and she stumbled. Instead of falling onto the hard stone floor, she fell into Draco's arms, her head bumping against his chest. There was silence except for the ticking of the grandfather clock. His chest was warm and she could hear his heartbeat. It was strong and fast. She straightened up, Draco's arms still around her upper arms. She looked up.

Draco tried to read her eyes as she gazed up at him. Was she scared? Nervous? Hurt? He didn't care. He opened his mouth to speak. Reason number one raced through his mind. It wanted to force itself out his mouth like vomit. He closed his mouth and swallowed. He pulled her close to him, arms wrapping tightly around her.

"I'm sorry." He croaked into her hair. Ginny didn't know what to say. She had saved him and now he was saving her. She gave in to his gesture and leaned in close to him.

'Hold me, Whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings,

the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before' Ginny thought. Draco let go of her and turned quickly away.

"I'll take you to your room." He said, leading her down a hallway and up a pair of great stone stairs.

Draco showed her a large bedroom with a giant bed on the far side.

"Bathroom's off to the left." Draco pointed.

"What about my parents? They're going to freak when they see I'm gone." Ginny said.

"They won't know." Draco said, starting to leave the room.

"What do you mean?"

"When I closed your windows I put a forgetting charm on the door. Whenever someone tries to open the door, they'll remember something really important."

"Ah." Was all Ginny said. Draco turned on his heel and left the room, closing the door behind him.

oooooo

Ginny was awakened by the poke of a tiny, bony finger. She groaned and rolled over. A house elf with a long pointed nose peered over the side of the bed at her.

"Master says to get up miss." Squeaked the elf. Ginny sat up and looked at her surroundings. She was in a great bed with warm flannel sheets the color of stone. A tray with breakfast was sitting on a table that was in the sitting area in the corner of the room. Ginny got up. The pajamas the elves had laid out for her were too big. She expected they might have been donated by Narcissa. She sat down and reached for the cup of tea.

After she had gotten dressed in the clothes she had worn the night before, she got on her traveling cloak. She was tying together the front when there was a knock on the door. She went and opened it.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked her. She merely nodded and followed Draco down the hall.

"Did you sleep okay?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"We're taking the Floo." Draco said, leading her back to the main room. He reached into the pocket of his robe and pulled out a velvet sack and took out a handful of floo powder. He tossed it onto the fire. The flames crackled and turned green.

"Step in and say 'Azkaban Prison'." He told Ginny. She gingerly stepped into the fire.

"Azkaban Prison!" With a whoosh, Ginny was swept away and landed outside a dark and soot covered fireplace in a room with only two candle fixtures on the wall. She stepped out and rubbed at her arms. It was cold and there was no one in sight. Draco appeared behind her.

"Come on." He said. He walked forward and pulled down on one of the unlit candle holders. A secret door opened and revealed a short hallway with a wooden door. Draco walked forward. A man was sitting behind a wooden desk, his feet propped up. He smiled at Draco, showing several missing and yellow teeth.

"Mr. Malfoy." He hissed. "And your wife?" The man looked towards Ginny.

"Yes." Draco said, looking towards Ginny." The man smiled at Ginny, looked her over, and licked his lips. Ginny took a step closer to Draco.

"Yes, yes." The man said, taking his feet off the table. "Your father is expecting you."

"I don't want to see my father." Draco said, trying to keep the anger from his voice. He didn't do a good job. "He has requested to see my wife, not me. And I do not wish to see him."

"Very well then." The man stood up with his wand and walked towards the wooden door.

"I'll be here waiting. Just be safe. Stay away from the bars." Draco whispered to her.

"Why?" Ginny asked.

"Just do it." Draco warned. The man opened the door and Ginny looked out. Through the door was a long, long hallway with rows and rows of cells.

"Twelfth cell down, on your left." The man hissed, giving Ginny another look over. Ginny walked through the door and the man hurriedly shut the door behind her. There were moans and insane babbling. A man screamed out at the far end. Ginny looked from side to side. She could see the shadows of Dementers out a barred window passing by. She walked forward. As she emerged past the first row of cells, the people in them seemed to stir to life. The sat up from their cots and moved to the cell bars.

"Pretty girl… Pretty pretty girl." Whispered an occupant of the third cell. Ginny quickened her pace. As she moved down, an arm whipped out from one of the cells and attempted to grab her, Ginny jumped to the side.

She continued to walk, several inmates pressing their sunken faces up to the bars and staring at her with bloodshot eyes.

"Girl… Pretty girl. Come here…" said a hoarse voice. A thin, bony hand had stuck its way out between the bars of a cell. A man stared at her with sunken eyes.

"Pretty girl, come here." He said.

"Leave her alone!" Barked another voice. "She is mine!" Ginny hurried down the last few cells until she found Lucius Malfoy. He had been the one to yell out. He was sitting on a couch in a dusty robe and pants. His hair was long and looked yellow. His eyes weren't as bloodshot as some of the others and his face looked thin.

"It's you." Lucius said from his cot. Ginny stood stock still in the middle of the walkway, facing Mr. Malfoy.

"You found my son." He said.

"Yes sir." Ginny whispered.

"The scoundrel should be dead." Lucius hissed. "Being married didn't save me." Ginny didn't say anything.

"Come closer." Lucius whispered. Ginny took a step towards the bars of his cell.

"Never expected a Weasley." Ginny looked at her feet.

"Is that your ring? Plain isn't it?" Lucius said. Ginny looked down at the gold band.

"It was a simple ceremony." Ginny lied, putting her hands behind her back.

"I hope you know what you're doing missy." Lucius said. Ginny stayed silent. When Lucius turned his back and didn't speak, Ginny took that he was finished and practically ran back down the hall. She knocked on the door. The man opened the door for her.

"You done?" He hissed. The answer was obvious.

"Thank you." Draco told the man and took Ginny's arm and led her out of the room and back to the room with the fireplace. They then flooed back to the Malfoy Manor.

oooooo

"Should I go home now?" Ginny asked as they stood in front of the fireplace, wiping soot from their robes.

"No. Not until we figure what to do." Draco said, taking off his cloak and setting in on the back of a couch.

Ginny stood, not knowing what to do next. What was there to do?

"What do you want to do?" Draco asked, putting a hand in his pocket. Ginny stood looking at the ground. She bit her lip.

"Talk?" She squeaked. Draco gave her a small smile.

"I can do that." He said. They went to a separate drawing room with several black velvet couches.

"What did dear old dad have to say?" Draco sarcastically asked.

"Not much. Told me he hoped I knew what I was getting myself into."

"Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"Know what you're getting yourself into." Ginny sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"I don't know what I'm getting myself into. It was supposed to be a simple lie. I'd save your life and I'd go my separate way. But now…" She stopped. Silence.

"But what?" Draco pressed.

"But… But… Now I don't want to leave." Ginny said, lot looking at Draco. More silence.

"Leave what? Here?" Ginny bit her lip again.

"You." She whispered. She then realized what she had just said and stood up and tried to leave the room.

"Hey! You can't leave!" Draco said, getting up and grabbing her arm.

"Yes I can." Ginny said, not looking at him.

"What did you just say?" He asked, holding both of her shoulders.

"Yes I can."

"Before that. You said you didn't want to leave. Why? What don't you want to leave?" He gave her shoulders a little shake.

"You, okay!" Ginny said loudly. "I know what I want now! And I don't want to leave you and I don't know why!" She said, looking up at Draco.

"Oh Gin." Draco said, reaching up a hand and cupping her chin. "I don't want to leave you either." He leaned down and pressed his lips against hers. Ginny closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss. Ginny felt a tingling sensation on her left hand. The sound of two metal objects hitting stone ground broke the kiss. Both Draco and Ginny looked down. The rings had finally come off.

oooooo

Simple & Clean

By Utada Hikaru

When you walk away

you don't hear me say

Please oh baby don't go

simple and clean

is the way that your making me feel tonight

its hard to let it go

your giving me

too many things lately

you're all I need (oh no)

you smiled at me and said

Don't get me wrong

I love you

But does that mean I have to meet

Your father?

When we are older

You'll understand

What I meant

When I said "No, I don't think

Life is quite that simple."

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

"Please, oh baby, don't go."

Simple and clean

Is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

The daily things (like this and that and what)

that keep us all busy

are confusing me

thats when you came to me

and said "wish i could prove i love you

but does that mean i have to walk on water

when we are older you'll understand why

its enough when i say so

and maybe some things are that simple"

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

"Please, oh baby, don't go."

Simple and clean

Is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

When you walk away

You don't hear me say

"Please, oh baby, don't go."

Simple and clean

Is the way that you're makin' me feel tonight

It's hard to let it go

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Hold me

Whatever lies beyond this morning

Is a little later on

Regardless of warnings

The future doesn't scare me at all

Nothing's like before

Author's Note- Ugh, another hard chapter to get out. Hopefully the next one will roll much better, especially since I got the first kiss out of the way. Now that the rings came off, what's next? Oh, why they came off of course! Tee hee! I rule at cliffhangers still! BOW DOWN! Giggle Just kidding. But please review!


	10. I Don’t Want To Talk About It

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: First things first. Someone had asked about why Lucius said, 'She is mine' in the Azkaban scene. He's not crazy (yet), he was showing the insane inmates that he was the boss. What he meant by 'she is mine' is 'she's here to see me'. I've been busy with school and life, and I've almost finished reading HBP again. I've been struck with the writing bug so we here we go- Enjoy!

Chapter 9: I Don't Want To Talk About It

The light of the fire crackling in the fireplace of the drawing room flickered off the two golden rings that lay on the ornate rug. Ginny held a hand up to her mouth. Draco took a step back and reached down and picked up the rings.

"They came off." Draco said, holding them in his outstretched palm. Ginny didn't say anything.

"I…. I'm sorry." Ginny said. She stepped back from Draco. "I need to go." She said in a scared voice.

"Go where?" Draco asked, concerned.

"Home. I really ought to go home." Ginny said, she turned and walked out of the drawing room, Draco hot on her heels.

"Why do you need to go home? Your family is just going to make things worse. We don't have a solution to this!" Draco said. Ginny's hands were shaking.

"I- I don't know Draco." Ginny said, her head hanging. "I just want to go home." Draco frowned.

"I'll lend you one of my brooms." Draco eventually said. "Once you leave your room, the forgetting spell will be broken." Ginny just nodded. Draco left the entrance hall and came back with a broom. Ginny took it and with so much as a sad look to Draco, she left.

After Ginny had left, Draco didn't know how to feel. His life had been turned upside down and flopped around like a pancake. As he walked to his room, he passed by his mother's room.

"What's the matter dear?" Narcissa asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco said, entering his room and slamming his door.

ooooo

Ginny came upon the Burrow right as evening set in. She hastily opened her window and climbed inside. She stowed the Nimbus 2001 under her bed and went to the door. She opened it and a tinkling of golden dust trickled out of the keyhole. She went downstairs.

"Well look who decided to show herself!" Fred said from the table.

"If it isn't Mrs. I Married A Murderer Malfoy!" George chimed in. They looked both amused and angry.

"I was hungry." Ginny said, sitting down. Mrs. Weasley slammed a shiny silver plate in front of her and slapped a scoop of cold mashed potatoes on it.

"What's this?" Ginny asked, looking at the plate. It wasn't the normal ceramic plates they used for every meal.

"You just got married Gin. That means presents." Fred said greedily. Ginny realized he was playing a with a silver goblet with a fancy engraving on it.

"Didn't know Longbottom was this loaded." George commented, sticking a salad fork behind his right ear for decoration.

"Or dense enough to be happy Ginny 'married' that git." Fred chimed in.

"Or believe it for that matter." George added.

"Neville sent me a dinner set? Give me those!" Ginny said, snatching the pieces away from her brothers.

"We're going to open your other presents." Fred said in a nasty tone.

"I have more?" Ginny asked, taking one bite of her potatoes and then abandoning them.

"LOADS!" Mrs. Weasley sarcastically said from the sink. "I think we should tie rocks to that boys feet and push him in Hogwarts lake!"

"Good idea mum!" Ron said, coming downstairs hearing all the commotion. "Because my baby sister is married to that git, we'll inherit the money from his death!"

Ginny frowned at her brothers and moved to the front room. Mr. Weasley was listening to the wireless, a small pile of gifts were set up next to it, almost like Christmas.

"Hi Daddy." Ginny said softly as she approached her dad. Mr. Weasley gave her sad look. Ginny wanted to cry. She took the boxes up to her room.

ooooo

Within minutes, there was a knock on her door.

"Come in." Ginny said sadly. The door opened and bushy brown hair appeared.

"Hi." Hermione said to Ginny.

"Hey."

"What's that?" Hermione asked, pointing to a green dress falling out of a box.

"A dress from the Zabini's. Go figure." Ginny said. "Most of the other gifts are from people I haven't heard of.

"You know its only Blaise and his mother now, right?" Hermione said, looking at the dress.

"Yeah. I recall reading something in the paper last year."

"Well, I wanted to let you know that I thought about what you said went on at the Ministry. And I did you a favor." Hermione said, looking at the floor.

"A favor? What kind of favor?" Ginny pushed empty box lids off her bed and Hermione sat down.

"I overheard your mom talking about drowning Malfoy."

"Yes…" Ginny said.

"Well, ever since they found out has there been any mention of your parents reporting to the Ministry that the marriage is false?"

"I don't know I haven't been…." Ginny paused. "Out of my room." She said. Hermione gave her a funny look for a brief second.

"I put a spell on your family. I think that Malfoy should be allowed a fair trial, murderer or not, and so I bewitched them to not think of reporting the marriage as false to the Ministry." Ginny mouth fell open. Hermione did that? She went through with a plan she and Draco had only spoken briefly of?

"You're bad." Ginny said with a small smile.

"After hanging with Ron and Harry for all those years, it grows on you." Hermione gave Ginny a squeeze.

"I think what you did was crazy, but I know you Ginny. You have a good head when it comes to helping people. I also think you ought to reconsider who you help sometimes. Things will clear up." Hermione stood up to leave the room.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?"

"Um…. How's Harry?" Ginny squeaked. Hermione's eyes grew sad.

"I don't want to talk about it." Hermione left the room.

ooooo

Draco woke up groggy in the middle of the night to voices downstairs. Loud voices. Familiar voices. Draco rolled off his bed and opened up his wooden door a crack and stood in the doorway.

"I just heard the news."

"JUST? It's been almost three days and you JUST heard the news?" Narcissa shrieked.

"I'm not up to date on these things, Cissa. You can't expect me to be on top of what the Prophet says anymore, after that article they had on me… And the coverage of the trials…."

"You're lucky to have passed that trial. You are lucky! Lucius is back in Azkaban. Did you know that?"

"I've known that for a while, why do you have to bring that up."

"Because." Narcissa replied huffily. There was a moment of silence. Draco was becoming more awake. He rubbed at his eyes.

"Where is the girl."

"She's home. She and Draco had a row."

"Typical. They'll be divorced within a week."

"They're not married for real, you know that."

"I had my suspicions." More silence. Narcissa began to get whiny.

"It's a joy to have him back. But he just reminds me so much of Lucius… I… I can't bear it sometimes."

"You speak like Lucius is dead!"

"He IS dead to me!"

Draco wandered out of his room and edged closer to the stairs. He crept down the stairs and peered warily around the corner.

"Is that true?" Draco took a few more steps for a better view. He saw his mother's back. There was sniffling.

"Yes." Narcissa whispered. One more step and Draco froze. His heart skipped a beat, his brain ached, and his eyes burned. He backed up and went back upstairs. His hands shook as he wrote a letter to Ginny.

ooooo

Ginny was woken up in the middle of the night with scratching at her window yet again. She sat up and reached for her wand. The window opened and in flew the eagle owl that had arrived once before. Her eyebrows furrowed as she opened the letter.

G-

Come back. I need someone.

D

Short and simple, but too confusing to understand when it was 1:00am. Ginny groaned. She didn't want to go back and face Draco after what had happened earlier that day, but she had a feeling this was important. She got dressed and grabbed the Nimbus 2001 out from under her bed. She tapped her doorknob, casting the forgetting spell over it. She crossed her fingers and Apparated.

ooooo

Ginny Apparated outside the Malfoy Manor and she was instantly chilled to the bone in her thin cloak. A shivering house-elf was out front, apparently waiting for her arrival. The elf silently let her in the house without so much a sneeze. The house was dark and cold and did not feel welcoming at all. Thoughts of Draco hurt raced through her head. Two more house elves appeared, one leading her up the stairs and the other wrapping a blanket around the cold elf. With a low bow, the house elf left her at Draco's door. A lone candle flickered in the carpeted hallway. Ginny opened the door. She felt incredibly uncomfortable, barging into someone's house without ever being greeted. Would Draco even be awake? Draco was waiting. He was sitting on his bed. His eyes widened at the sight of her.

"I got your letter." Ginny whispered, closing the door behind her. She leaned back against it. Draco looked at his hands.

"Is everything okay?" as soon as Ginny asked that, she mentally slapped herself. Of course something was wrong. Ginny stepped closer to him. Draco looked about as bad as he had when she first found him. His face was sunken and pale from the candlelight in his room. Instinct took a hold of her and she slipped off her shoes and her coat. She padded across the room in stocking feet.

"Do you want to tell me anything?" Ginny asked. Another stupid question.

"I don't want to talk about it." Draco said. Ginny sat down next to him. She sat swinging her legs and fiddled with pleats in her skirt and picked lint off her blue jumper.

"I'm tired." Draco slowly said. Ginny was surprised.

"Why didn't you go to bed?"

"I couldn't. I needed someone." Draco said, rubbing his face with his hands.

"Oh." Ginny said.

"I needed you." Draco said.

"I'm here now." Ginny said. Draco looked on the verge of a breakdown of some sort. He just stood up wobbly from fatigue and turned down his bed and crawled in. Ginny stood up from the bed and watched him. There was a ting and a pair of flannel pajamas appeared on the bedside table, probably from the house elves. Ginny slowly picked them up. She looked at Draco. His eyes had closed and he was curled under the covers, a second pillow covering part of his face, as if to block out his world that was crashing down around him. Ginny blushed and changed into the pajamas, setting her clothes next to her shoes and cloak. She sat on the edge of the king bed opposite Draco and pulled a fur blanket up to her chin, refusing to get under the covers. Before falling asleep for the second time that night, Ginny turned her head and looked at Draco. His mouth was slightly agape and his breathing was quiet. Ginny's own eyelids drooped and soon she too had fallen asleep.

ooooo

Early in the morning around sunrise, Ginny woke up. She groaned. She had slept uncomfortably. The blanket had been too warm, and without it she was too cold. She gave up on sleep. She stood up from the bed and looked behind her. Draco was still asleep in the same position as he had been the night before. She wondered if Narcissa knew she was here. Ginny decided she didn't care at that moment. She was more concerned about Draco. A pair of slippers had been left near the door that matched her pajamas. Ginny slipped them on and exited the room. She had only been in the house a handful of times, yet she knew well enough where the kitchen was. She slowly made her way into the kitchen. Ginny stood in the doorway of the kitchen, squeezed her eyes shut, stretched and yawned. She rubbed at her eyes and looked at the kitchen. It hardly looked anything like the kitchen at the Burrow. It was pearly white and there was no sight of a house-elf, yet it smelled like oatmeal and tea. Ginny stepped into the kitchen and looked around. She saw that pantry door was opened. What did that Malfoys have for breakfast? She walked over to it and pulled the door open farther. Someone who had been crouching behind the door stood up, holding two jars of jam.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Ginny screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" screamed the holder of the jams.

"What's wrong?" Narcissa said, rushing into the kitchen, a silken robe wrapped tightly around her. Even for 7 o'clock am she looked as if she had returned from a day at the spa.

"Oh… Oh dear. Ginny, it's alright." Narcissa said, leading Ginny away from the pantry. Ginny's mouth opened and closed, still staring towards the pantry. Ginny bumped into someone in her dazed state. She turned and saw it was Draco.

"Draco! Draco!" Ginny gasped, pointing towards the kitchen.

"Would you shut your mouth Miss Weasley, or should I say, Mrs. Malfoy." Sneered Severus Snape, opening a jar of peach jam.

ooooo

Author's Note- WOOT! I am in the zone! I hope everyone liked this story! This whole scene was playing throughout my head all of today. giggle More to come! So… stay tuned!


	11. Discoveries

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: Due to recent inspirations for writing Harry Potter fan fics, and lack of updating of some of my favorite D/G stories, I hope that these recent updates will satisfy all our Christmas Shipping needs. Enjoy!

A ship is a story of two characters in love, and Christmas colors are green and red, thus a D/G story is a Christmas Ship, in case any of you were wondering

Chapter 10: Discoveries

"Draco!" Ginny hissed. "What is Snape doing in your kitchen eating TOAST?"

"Hello Draco dear!" Narcissa said, as if only realizing he was there. "Severus came over to have a lovely breakfast with you and Ginny. Isn't that wonderful?" Narcissa said, as if the situation was nothing to worry about. Draco only scowled at his mother.

"I don't wish to see him. And I don't wish to see you either." Draco snapped, still irritated from loss of sleep.

"But he came all the way to see you. It's very hard for him to visit."

Draco glared at his mother in response. Narcissa frowned and Draco stormed back upstairs. Snape was quiet and had ignored his toast, which was starting to burn. Ginny stared at the two adults before hurrying after Draco. She came back into his room and found him lying face down on his bed.

"Draco…" Ginny said, shaking his shoulder. "Draco, talk to me. Why is Snape at your house?"

"I said I didn't want to talk about it." Came an angry muffled voice.

"You said you needed someone Draco and I came to you. I am confused as hell, so PLEASE tell me what's going on!" Draco rolled over and stared at the ceiling.

"My father is dead." Draco told the ceiling. Ginny froze.

"But… But I just saw him. And he seemed fine, better than the others and-"

"He's not literally dead." Draco said. "My mother says he is dead to her." Ginny was quiet.

"And that bothers you why? I thought you didn't like your father."

"I don't, but he's still my father. They are still legally married. I don't know why mother wants him anyways."

"Well…" Ginny said, thinking. "I suppose because of all the hurtful things your father has done that its left your mother with mixed feelings. She could still want and love him, yet he could be dead to her in a sense."

"I don't mean my father." Draco snapped. "Snape." Draco propped his hands behind his head. Ginny still didn't understand.

"I'm still confused." Ginny admitted. Draco sat up.

"I caught Snape and my mother last night. They were talking about you and I, and then they talked about my father. And…."

"And…" Ginny asked, cringing at what was coming.

"I don't want to say." Draco said, turning over. Ginny sighed.

"Why not." Ginny asked, crawling across the bed to him.

"I don't." Draco said, sounding like a child on the verge of a tantrum.

"I'm trying to help." Ginny said meekly. Her stomach grumbled with hunger. Draco sat up again and looked at her.

"You really want to know?" Draco asked, his eyes staring into hers.

"Um…"

"Do you?" Draco asked, more fiercely this time. Ginny shrank back and nodded. Draco then grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back on his bed. Sheets that had looked black last were actually green, but so dark that they looked black unless in the right light. Ginny's heart was beating fast, her wrists pinned. Draco swooped down on her and kissed her hard on the mouth. Ginny's eyes fluttered open at this action. Draco let go of her wrists and cupped her face with both his hands. He stroked her cheeks with his thumbs before breaking the kiss. Draco lifted his head and stared at Ginny. Ginny stared back, dumbstruck.

Before she knew it, she was on top of Draco, her hair grazing his face as she kissed him back just as fierce, Draco's hands curled around her waist. Ginny's fingers fumbled across the buttons on Draco's shirt. She broke the kiss to concentrate on the shirt. Both were breathing heavily. Draco removed a hand from her waist and wiped back the hair from his brow. The light streaming in from the window shone upon it and that's when Ginny found the scars. There was one across the top of his forehead, and three on his chest. Ginny whispered one word.

"Sectumsempra…"

Ginny traced the darkest of the scars with her fingers before lightly kissing it. Draco reached up hand and ran it through her hair, pulling her face back close to his. Their lips were almost touching when heavy footsteps sounded outside in the hall. Ginny scrambled off Draco and they both stared towards the doorway. The footsteps had stopped. Both knew who it was outside the door. The footsteps started again and faded away. Ginny and Draco both sat breathing heavily.

Ginny was quiet. Draco turned away from her.

"Um…." Ginny said, fiddling with her hair. "Yeah…. You never did tell me what else happened." She quickly tried to change the subject. Her mind was still racing from what had just happened.

"That." Draco said softly.

"That? That what….. Oooooooooh…. OOOOOOOOH…. EEEEEWWWWWWW!" Ginny said, scrambling off of the bed, and doing sort of a dance, as if she had just seen a spider.

"You mean that whole thing that just happened between us? All that kissing and feeling and rolling around was what else they did?" Ginny shrieked.

"I don't know." Draco said, buttoning up his shirt.

"Oh… Thank goodness." Ginny said, letting out a deep breath.

"I didn't see any rolling around." Draco said, standing up and walking across the room to his dresser. Ginny's mouth fell open.

"But there was…." Ginny cringed.

"Yes." Draco answered moodily.

"And there was…."

"Yes." Draco answered, this time with more anger in his voice. Ginny shuddered.

"I told you I didn't want to talk about it." Draco pulled out a fresh outfit of his dresser, slammed it shut and stormed off to the bathroom, leaving Ginny speechless.

ooooo

Ginny changed back into her jumper, skirt and stockings. She had started to make Draco's bed when a house elf hurried into the room. The elf yanked the sheets from her and shooed Ginny away. Ginny sighed and left the room. As she wandered down to the main parlor, she passed by the open door of the drawing room she had been in the very day before.

"Miss Weasley." Called a voice after her. Ginny cringed. She turned around and approached the drawing room.

"Yes sir?" Ginny asked Snape. She had the strong urge to call him Professor.

"Come in." Snape said in a cool voice. Ginny took one step into the room.

"Closer…" Snape said. He was sitting in a high backed chair, a book propped open on his lap.

"Yes sir?" Ginny repeated.

"Clever spell you used, conjuring those rings." Snape casually said, flipping through the pages of the book. "It would have been simpler if you hadn't messed it up."

"I didn't mess it up." Ginny said defensively, her eyebrows furrowing.

"That is where you are wrong, Miss Weasley. The spell you used was Omoria Wauldrom. I am no charms teacher, but could you explain what Omoria Wauldrom does?" Snape closed the book and placed folded hands on top of it. Ginny shifted her feet.

"Omoria Wauldrom creates a pair of golden rings, much like those of marriage, engagement, or promise for temporary use." Ginny recieted.

"Wrong!" Snape said loudly, making Ginny jump. "That is the description of Omorien Wauldron." With a wave of his hand the book opened yet again and pages fluttered to a section near the back.

"Omoria Wauldrom, a branch of the spell Omorien Wauldron, creates a pair of golden rings resembling those of marriage, engagement, or promise that's binds itself to the wearers until true love is gained." Snape shut the book again. Ginny stood rooted to the spot.

"In other words, it's a nasty way of conning those who aren't in love with you to fall in love with you. Do you understand your mistake now Miss Weasley?"

"Yes sir." Ginny muttered. Snape's words swam through her head. The rings came off yesterday. The rings are bound to their wearer's until true love is gained. But that had to mean that…

"I love him." Ginny whispered.

"What was that Miss Weasley?" Snape asked calmly, a smirk playing at his pale lips.

"Nothing." Ginny said, backing towards the door. The smirk showed itself in full glory.

"Lets be careful with hasty charms from now on, Miss Weasley." Snape replied, standing up. Ginny gave a brief nod and hurried out of the room and back up to Draco's room.

ooooo

Ginny flung open the door to Draco's room and closed it behind her. She leaned back against the door and slid down to the floor. She covered her face with her hands.

'If the rings came off, it must mean that I love him. If I didn't I wouldn't have kissed him. And if I hadn't kissed him and then the rings would have never come off…' Ginny's mind raced. She had a sudden sinking feeling that the charm wasn't one sided. Which meant… He loved her too.

Ginny groaned. The door behind her gave way and Ginny fell back into the open doorway. Draco stared down at her.

"Hello." Draco said, smiling.

"Hi." Ginny said, extremely flustered. She picked herself up.

"Are you okay?" Draco asked.

"Yes… I think so." Ginny answered dazed.

"Good. Ready to go home?"

"Home?" Ginny asked, smoothing her skirt.

"Yes. Home." Draco repeated.

"Well… Um… I guess." Ginny replied. She still wanted to confront Draco about the rings, but it seemed that her plans changed.

"I'll walk you outside." Draco said and he started to walk away and Ginny solemnly followed.

ooooo

Ginny Apparated back into her room. It was a little after 1pm. She opened her door and walked out, giving a great big yawn. She heard noises of her mother in the kitchen. Footsteps creaked upstairs and Ginny was instantly reminded of Harry, and also of Hermione's words. She turned away from her room and walked up the stairs. A nearby door was open a crack and sniffling was heard inside. She was about to open the door further to see what was going on when she heard voices.

"Shh… Shh… Hush now. Talk to me." Crooned a soft voice.

"It hurts." Came a sad voice.

"What hurts."

"Everything." There was a sigh.

"You guys broke up."

"I didn't want to. I had to. For her safety. And now she's been helping that bastard. People even think they're married."

"You know Ginny well enough. She's a smart girl. You need to understand that maybe she's confused as well. And you also need to understand that it's been over 2 years since it ended."

"It doesn't mean I never stopped having feelings for her." There was silence and Ginny inched closer to the open door. Harry was lying face down on Percy's old bed; Hermione perched on the side of the bed, facing away from the door.

"I think you have, and that's why you feel bad. You're upset because you want something that's been gone for a while. You need to move on. I know it hurts." Hermione reached over and started to rub Harry's back while his cries began to subside.

"I'll let you be." Hermione said, standing up. Ginny scooted back from the door. Harry sat up.

"No. Stay." Harry said, wiping his eyes. Hermione stood in front of Harry and bent down and kissed Harry's forehead and wiped the hair from his eyes. Harry took Hermione's hand gently and pulled down to his level and slowly and nervously kissed her on the lips. Ginny's stomach fell and she turned away.

ooooo

Author's Note- Well, I had a hard time ending this chapter. I have a lot planned for upcoming ones, but I am going to be super busy- so I'll see how much I can get out. Please review!


	12. Trial and Errors

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: Ugh, this chapter has been tugging at my brain, so I am going to go ahead and write it. Hope it turns out good. It sure turned out long. Let me know what ya'll think! Enjoy!

Chapter 11: Trial and Errors

Ginny slowly trudged downstairs, her heart feeling twisted. She had left Harry, or rather he left her, and now he found someone else. Big deal. She never felt this way when she had left Michael or Dean. But Hermione? They had always been friends and it was Ron who always seemed to be in an 'I hate you but I love you' type relationship with her. Of course, there was Luna in the picture. When Ron saved her life during the war they clicked and had been exchanging letters ever since. She came over once during the Christmas holidays and Ginny never saw anything more than a hug happen between them. Ginny sighed again as she neared the kitchen, suddenly feeling very alone.

"There you are." Her mother said. "You've been up in your room a long time. What have you been doing?"

"Nothing." Ginny said calmly, sitting down at the table. Mrs. Weasley came over to her and set down a bowl of warm applesauce, Ginny's favorite afternoon snack.

"Where is your ring?" Mrs. Weasley asked, eyeing her hand.

"I took it off." Ginny said.

"Good." Her mother replied, bustling off to dust the living room. Ginny sighed and spooned some of the applesauce into her mouth.

ooooo

It had been a week since she had left the Malfoy Manor; her family was slowly beginning to talk to her more. Ron asked her the other day to help him de-gnome the garden and the briefly made chit-chat, mostly about the rebuilding of the Ministry. Mrs. Weasley sat next to Ginny at meals now. Hermione continued to treat Ginny like a friend, but Ginny was grinning through gritted teeth. Harry tried to acknowledge her, but deep down she knew that they both were trying to ignore each other.

One day, Mrs. Weasley hurriedly gave Ginny her breakfast.

"Eat! You need to hurry." Mrs. Weasley snapped.

"Why? Where are we going?" Ginny asked, quickly buttering her toast.

"Nowhere. YOU are going to help Fred and George down at the store today, remember?"

"Noooo." Ginny said. "When was this planned?"

"Last night when Fred and George sent me a letter saying they were shorthanded at the store for this weekend. Now eat."

ooooo

Ginny Apparated in front of her brothers store half an hour later and walked inside.

"'Bout time you got here!" Fred said, tossing her the workers robe. "I need you to start off in the back with the candy. We need chocolate frogs stocked on shelves 5 and 6D."

"All right, all right! Stop rushing me!" Ginny said as Fred practically shoved her to the back. "Where's George?"

"He's finding joke wands in the back room." Fred called as he hurried up to the front counter. Ginny looked at the boxes that were on the floor in front of her. She sighed and pulled one open. Several of the frogs had gotten loose and hopped out of the back. Ginny stepped back startled and bumped into a customer.

"Oh excuse me, I'm sorry." Ginny apologized as she turned around. She gasped.

"How did you know I was here?" Ginny hissed at the customer.

"Look away, keep unpacking." Draco said, turning away from her, pulling the hood of his cloak more around his face.

"Oh… Sorry." Ginny turned around and started to look for the empty chocolate frog boxes.

"I don't want anyone to see me." Draco whispered.

"Is that why I haven't seen you in a week?" Ginny asked, a little too acidy. She heard Draco sigh.

"You need to come with me." Draco continued.

"Now? Draco, can't you see that I am here for a reason?"

"It's important. I'll need to see you tomorrow as well."

"Why? What for?" Ginny started a pile of the empty boxes.

"My trial. You need to be there."

"I don't know if I can." Ginny shook her head.

"Ginny, you need to be there. As my wife you're required to go." Ginny froze.

"I'm not your wife Draco, you know that." Ginny could feel her face flush.

"Everyone else thinks you are." Draco said. "You know that." He turned and looked down at her.

"What time is it at?"

"Its at 11:00am. When do you get off work?" Ginny stood up and brushed off her robe.

"I don't know." She shrugged. "Now?"

"Great." Draco gave her a grin and walked to the front and out of the store. Ginny waited until she saw him outside the store window before sneaking out herself. She took of the store robe and slung it over her arm.

"Where are we going now?" Ginny asked.

"Just follow me." He led her down Diagonally past several people who turned and stared. As they continued walking, they walked past the bookstore. He turned a corner and Ginny saw a pair of concrete stairs leading down and a rusted sign for Knockturn Alley. Speechless, Ginny continued to follow Draco. Knockturn Alley was like a ghost town. Vendor carts lay empty on the cobblestone street. Ginny moved closer to Draco, feeling very uncomfortable. He reached down impulsively and took her hand, cupping it in his own. Ginny didn't speak a word, she was too nervous about the lone figure that walked down the street towards them. She squeezed close to Draco as the figure slowly passed them. He squeezed her hand and pulled her into a nearby shop. The shop was even more deserted. It looked as if a sandstorm had blown it. Everything was covered with dust or cobwebs.

"Who is there?" Came a raspy voice. An old man shuffled out from behind a cluttered wooden desk.

"Ah…. Mr. Malfoy." The man rasped. "I wondered if I'd be seeing you… Do you have sales to make?"

"No Mr. Barley, my mother has taken care of most of father's possessions." Draco said, puffing out his chest.

"I see…" Mr. Barley went behind a counter and took a large stack of newspapers and dropped them on the floor, dust circling in the air.

"What brings you here this morning?" Ginny's nose itched from the dust in the hair and sneezed. Mr. Barley looked up suddenly and saw Ginny hiding behind Draco. He grinned showing yellowed teeth.

"Ah… Draco. Is this your missus?" Mr. Barely said. Ginny looked down at the floor. Draco turned his head and looked behind him.

"Yes… This is Ginny." He smiled down at her like a small scared child. Ginny straightened.

"Pleasure…" Mr. Barley hissed. "What sparks your interest today?" Mr. Barley had turned his attention back to Draco.

"I'd like to see what you have in stock of jewelry." Draco said. Ginny looked up at Draco confused.

"Just a moment." Mr. Barley reached down under the counter and brought up a steel box with a lock on it. With wrinkled nimble fingers, he opened the box and turned it towards Draco and Ginny. A large collection of rings shone before Ginny. Her eyes widened.

"Pick one." Draco said. Ginny had been speechless the entire trip but she managed to muster up some words.

"Its too much." She said, shaking her head.

"Just pick one." Draco said. Ginny could tell he was avoiding the reason behind this. Ginny looked into the box and scanned over the rings. There were several rings with snakes carved in the stone. There were some with large black stones in the middle. Some of the bejeweled rings were missing gems, taking away from their original beauty. Near the bottom corner of the box, there was a small silver ring with several jewels at the top. Ginny ran the tip of her index finger over the jewels, feeling their cool texture.

"Ah, I see you like that one." Mr. Barley spoke up

"It's missing a jewel." Ginny said sadly, lifting the ring out of the box.

"Those are all real diamonds." Mr. Barley pressed, indicating the 5 clear gems.

"But its missing a jewel." Ginny repeated. She held up the ring to Mr. Barley. There were a total of 5 diamonds, two on each side of the ring and one in the middle. On the left side of the ring there was a ruby, but its twin was missing on the right.

"Do you by chance have any single gems to replace the missing one?" Draco asked, seeing the saddened look on Ginny's face as she held the ring in the flat of her palm.

"I'm afraid I—" Mr. Barley began, but Draco narrowed his eyes at him. "I believe there are some." He rummaged under the counter for a while before displaying a small wooden box to the two of them.

"These are spares that fell off several pieces." He opened the box. Draco peered in the box and poked in a finger as if the box was dangerous. He swirled his finger around the small jewels.

"This one. Fill it with this one." Draco said, picking out a small emerald. Ginny set the ring on the counter and Mr. Barley took the emerald Draco was holding. Mr. Barley sized the size of the emerald to the other jewels on the ring. Mr. Barley took out his wand and aimed it at the ring. The blank space glowed white and Mr. Barley gently placed the emerald in the empty place. The white light faded and the emerald clicked in place.

"Snug as a bug in a rug." Mr. Barley smiled. Draco raised an eyebrow before giving it to Ginny. She took it and slid it on her left ring finger. The silver was cool against her finger and fit perfectly.

"Are we satisfied?" Mr. Barley asked, flexing his old fingers.

"Yes, I believe we are."

"That will be 10-" Mr. Barley began but Draco cut him off.

"Charge it to the account. Good day." Draco said. He took Ginny's hand and led her out of the store.

ooooo

As soon as they were outside, Ginny looked at her new ring in the light of the street. It sparkled every way she turned it.

"What was that store." Ginny asked.

"Sort of a pawn slash antique shop." Draco replied.

"I thought that was Borgin and Burkes." Draco shook his head.

"They specialized in the sale and trades of dark merchandise. I no doubt you've forgotten the cabinets from your 5th year?"

"No." Ginny said softly.

"Mother sold lots of father's NORMAL belongings to Mr. Barley before the war. He's the closest thing to a jeweler around these parts." They had emerged back on Diagon Alley and Ginny asked the main question that was playing on her mind.

"Why did you buy me a ring?" Ginny asked, looking down at it.

"You need to be at the trial tomorrow. People would talk if you came to the trial with no ring."

"Oh." Ginny said, looking down at the ring.

"Do you not like it?" Draco asked as they continued down the street back towards the joke shop.

"No, I love it." Ginny said. "I just wondered why." Draco looked over at her. She had a funny look on her face.

"What else is wrong?" Draco asked.

"You can stop holding my hand now." Ginny said softly, blushing slightly. Draco stopped and looked down. He had held her hand all the way back to the joke shop. He went red and cleared his throat.

"Well, can you be at the Ministry offices at 10:30?"

"Yes." Ginny nodded.

"Good. See you then?"

"Yes." Ginny repeated smiling. She looked down. Draco suddenly realized he was still holding her hand. He let go.

"All right then. See you tomorrow." Draco put his hood over his head and briskly walked away.

ooooo

The next morning, Ginny woke up, dressed and snuck out of the house. She had told her parents before she was going back to the joke shop to do inventory. Once out of the house, she Apparated to the Ministry. After going through the elevator, she was greeted at the fountain by Draco. He looked paler than usual. He was dressed in a pair of black slacks and a green silk shirt. He has his robe on, another robe slung over his arm. He held it out to her.

"What's this?" Ginny asked, taking the robe from him. It was pure black silk and flowed through her fingers as she took it.

"One of mothers old spares." He replied. She held it out, admiring it when he took it from her.

"Turn around." He said. Ginny slowly turned around and Draco draped the robe around her. She slipped her arms into the sleeves and turned back around. They both were quiet as Draco stared at her.

"We better go…" Ginny interrupted. Draco blinked.

"Right." Draco said. As they approached the doors of the ministry, Draco held out his arm and Ginny lightly put her hand on it. They walked through the doors and the whispers started immediately. Ginny could feel her face flush as she felt several pairs of eyes on her as they headed to the elevator.

Once at the courtroom, Ginny felt her stomach tighten. A ministry wizard met them and showed them to the room they'd be in. Ginny had no idea what they were going to do at the trial. As soon as they walked in the room, Ginny nearly fainted. There was a chair set on a raised stone platform in the middle of the room facing several tall rows of semi-circle benches. Another wizard met them at the doors and took Draco by the arm and led him to the chair, where ANOTHER wizard was standing. The first wizard took Ginny and led her up the stairs where she was seated. Draco had been sat in the chair and chains had bound his arms and legs. A booming voice to her right made her jump.

"Trial for Draco Malfoy, accused of involvement with the Dark Lord, to begin!" Scrimgeour announced to the panel of jurors. Scrimgeour nodded to the wizard who stood next to Draco. The wizard took out a potion bottle from his robes and practically forced it down Draco's throat. Ginny cringed. In the passing silence for the truth potion to take place, she heard several witches above her whispering.

"His poor wife. She looks so young! What if the accusations are true?" one whispered.

"She should move on, of course he's lying." Replied the other.

"Draco Malfoy!" Scrimgeour boomed. "Do you know why you are here?" Ginny could see that Draco's cool gray eyes had glazed over.

"Yes."

"State the reason."

"I am here on account I have been accused of involvement with the Dark Lord Voldemort." Several people shifted uncomfortably in the jury.

"In your 5th year at Hogwarts, your father was imprisoned for involvement with the Dark Lord, is this true?"

"Yes."

"At that time did you have involvement with the Dark Lord?"

"No."

"Is it true that in the summer before your 6th year at Hogwarts, you were approached by the Dark Lord?"

"Yes."

"What were his wishes?"

"That I find away for the Death Eaters into Hogwarts and for me to kill Albus Dumbledore."

"And what if you failed?"

"He would kill me and my family."

"After you failed to kill Albus Dumbledore, did Professor Severus Snape step up and kill Dumbledore?

"Yes."

"When you escaped with Severus, what happened?"

"He protected me and my family and took the blame for my failed actions."

"Your father was broken out of Azkaban. Did he or did he not recruit you to fight with him alongside the Dark Lord?"

"He did."

"Did you partake in any involvement regarding the murders of innocent wizards, witches, and muggles alike?"

"No."

"Why did you run then?"

"I ran to save my life. I did not want to kill anybody."

Scrimgeour then turned to the jury.

"Mr. Malfoy has answered these questions under the truth potion. Please gather now and discuss your verdict."

There was an automatic shuffling of papers and the hushed tones of voices. Ginny wrung her hands as she stared at Draco. His eyes were still glazed over and he sat still as a statue in the chair.

After what seemed like an eternity, Scrimgeour cleared his throat.

"Verdict please." He asked. A tiny witch bustled up to him and handed him a scroll. He scanned the paper.

"The jury finds Mr. Malfoy…. Innocent." Ginny let out a breath. She had known all along that he was innocent, but the juries had been known for turning cases completely around. The wizard who administered the potion to Draco tapped him with his wand. Draco's eyes returned and the chains binding him disappeared. Jury members passed around a witness sheet and signed it. It was then passed to her by Scrimgeour himself.

"Mrs. Malfoy." He smiled down at her, his yellow eyes gleaming. "Your signature please." Ginny took the paper and the quill the minister had handed her. She took it and slowly signed it.

"Excellent." Scrimgeour grunted. "I will see you on Monday?"

"Monday?" Ginny asked.

"You applied for the job opening, did you not?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Yes… I did but…"

"I will see you out side my office Monday at 8:00am. Good day." Scrimgeour tipped his wizard's hat to her before heading to the stairs and out of the courtroom.

ooooo

Draco was waiting for her at the doors to courtroom.

"Relieved?" Ginny asked Draco.

"Very much." Draco said. They walked silently out of the Ministry. As they reached the fountain, a dark gray owl flew up to them, wildly flapping its wings. It dropped a red envelope in front of them.

"Probably from mother." Draco said, reaching down for the Howler. He paused and looked up at Ginny.

"Its for you." He said. Ginny took the letter as it burst open.

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! YOUR FATHER JUST RECEIVED A COPY OF THE WITNESS REPORT TO THAT SCOUNDREL MALFOY'S TRIAL AND DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE SAW? THE SIGNITURE OF A GINEVRA W. MALFOY! I KNOW THAT'S YOU! WHAT WERE YOU DOING THERE? I KNOW HE'S WITH YOU RIGHT NOW!"

The letter turned its attention towards Draco.

"YOU DIRTY GOOD FOR NOTHING SON OF A" The Howler blew a nasty raspberry before reverting back to Ginny.

"YOUR FATHER HAS HIS LAST DOCTORS APPOINTMENT SO YOU BETTER BE THERE WHEN WE GET BACK. AND BY YOU I MEAN BOTH OF YOU!"

The letter burst into flaming bits that quickly fizzed out.

"Wow." Draco said, rubbing his ears.

"Great. Now you'll be murdered for sure." Ginny said to Draco, slowly trudging towards the elevator.

"Did you really sign that?" Draco asked, pressing the up button to take them to the London street above.

"I had too." Ginny replied as the elevator jerked underneath her feet.

"No, did you really sign it that way? Ginevra W. Malfoy?" He pressed. Ginny went red.

"Yes." She softly admitted. "We're married aren't we?" She smiled out of embarrassment. He smiled back.

"Yeah… I guess we are."

ooooo

Once at the Burrow, Draco's pale face had returned.

"They're not here yet, don't worry." Ginny said. She walked into the house. Draco felt uncomfortable this time being inside the house. He felt as if he was being watched.

"Hello?" Ginny called to the house. She looked around. No one seemed to be in sight. She shrugged.

"Guess everyone else is at the doctors." Ginny said. She turned to Draco. "Do you like lemonade?" She asked, opening the refrigerator and pulling out a pitch. Draco shrugged in return. She picked up two glasses and headed to go outside with the pitcher. She beckoned Draco after her. Draco followed closely behind. As soon as she had stepped outside, she screamed and dropped the glasses and the pitcher. Draco was suddenly on the ground, a mass of red and black on top of him.

"STOP IT!" Ginny screamed at Harry.

"Go at it Harry!" Chanted Ron. Harry, Ron and Hermione had hid behind the backyard door. Harry had jumped out and tackled Draco obviously and the others were watching Harry keep Draco pinned to the ground. Ron looked excited while Hermione had an expression on her face between disapproval and entertainment.

"Get off me Pothead!" Draco yelled, shoving Harry's face with a large hand. Harry's glasses were on the verge of snapping. Harry got up, brushing the dirt from his jeans. Draco stood up as well. He had a smudge of dirt across his cheek.

"You have no right to be here Malfoy." Harry spat at Draco. "Using Ginny like you are. You're sick."

"I'm the one who's sick? I wasn't the one who left her for nothing." Draco spat back. The two had begun circling each other like tigers ready to strike. Ginny stood back and watched the two.

"You've got mud on your face, you big disgrace. I can kick your can all over this place." Harry snapped, glaring at Draco. Draco lunged forward and his fist connected with Harry's jaw. Blood began to seep out of the corner of his bottom lip. Harry wiped it with his hand.

"You've got blood on YOUR face, you big disgrace." Draco shot back. The boys had started circling counter-clockwise now.

"How did you do it Malfoy?" Harry asked, spitting out blood.

"Do what?"

"Get Ginny to lie for you. She put her life on the line for you. You must have done something. Did you curse her? Because if you did I will take your ass right back to the Ministry and have them deal with you."

"He didn't curse me." Ginny shouted at the two.

"Stay out of this." Draco said firmly.

"He didn't curse her." Hermione chimed in.

"You stay out of this too." Harry said angrily, pointing a finger in Hermione's direction. Hermione took a step back, even though she was plenty far away from Harry.

"Got any more uses for her, eh Malfoy?" Harry said.

"I'm not using her." Draco said. "If you got your head out of your ass, maybe you'd see that."

"I have my head in my ass? Bullshit you ferret. You're using her and I can tell."

"Will you guys stop being such dicks?" Ginny screamed furiously.

"Oh GREAT topic Ginny." Harry said sarcastically. "Dicks. Have you seen his dick yet Ginny?"

"DON'T TALK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Ron and Draco shouted at the same time. Ron and Draco looked at each other and there was a moment of civil-ness between them.

"Shove off Ron." Harry said, ignoring his friend. Ron was purple in the face.

"Have you?" Ron asked Ginny.

"NO!" Ginny screeched.

"Do you WANT to?" Harry asked her.

"That's it!" Draco said, flying at Harry in a rage of fists. The two wrestled, punched, and kicked each other until suddenly, both boys were flung against sides of the house, unable to move. Ginny turned around and saw her mother standing flustered in the doorway, her wand at the ready.

"All of you." She snarled. "In the house. NOW."

ooooo

Author's Note- PHEW! All I can say is PHEW! If nobody noticed, I used lyrics from the Queen Song- We Will Rock You in the part where Harry and Draco fight. The next… hmm… TWO chapters should be good. Like, REALLY good. I think the story is going to get sort of smutty pretty soon. I've never written a chapter like that before, so hopefully no one is going to totally flip or freak about it because of what it will about. And hopefully it will be at least halfway decent. That's about it for now, stayed tuned for Chapter 12 and REVIEW!


	13. Getting Into You

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: Well, I am sick, and have been super busy with school and my new job, yet I am writing this. Hope you enjoy it, I enjoyed thinking of it. :) Please review!

Chapter 12: Getting Into You

The boys dropped down from the houses walls and stared daggers at each other. Ron and Hermione entered the house first followed by Harry. Draco and Ginny hung back.

"You look wrecked." Ginny told Draco, reaching up and brushing his tousled hair out his eyes.

"I can't believe that pig." Draco muttered, wiping blood from his nose. He reached in his back pocket and took out a handkerchief and wiped his fingers.

"Here." Ginny said, taking the handkerchief from him. She dabbed at his nose and brushed at the dirt on his cheek. Draco stared down at her.

"Bastard." He muttered.

"Never mind him. He's moved on anyways. I don't know why he has such a problem with you."

"We've ALWAYS had problems with each other." Draco said. He paused. "What do you mean he's moved on?" Ginny's hand stiffened.

"I saw him and Hermione… Together… I guess you could say." Ginny said, not looking at him. She was now concentrated on checking his hand for any fractures or bruises.

"I see." Draco said quietly. "Like…. Together-Together?"

"Just kissing." Ginny said, shrugging one shoulder.

"I'd like to see her try to kiss him with that busted lip." Draco said, glaring towards the house. Ginny smiled a little. She imagined Harry with the lips of puffer fish trying to kiss Hermione. Draco leaned down and brushed her cheek with a kiss. Ginny stared up wide-eyed at him.

"GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley bellowed. She turned and ran into the house.

ooooo

Everyone was set at the kitchen table. Harry was holding a cool wet cloth to his lip. Hermione was trying to restrain from fussing over him too much in front of Ginny.

"Who started all this." Demanded Mrs. Weasley, pounding her fist on the table. Even Mr. Weasley, who was hanging back by the fireplace, jumped. Harry slowed raised his hand.

"Harry! I am ashamed!" Mrs. Weasley said, shaking her head at him. "Now who gave who what." She was indicating the injuries.

"Well, Harry tackled Draco first. Then Draco punched Harry in the mouth. Then Draco tackled HARRY…" Ron trailed off. Harry glared at Ron and mouthed 'tattletale'.

"I'm not surprised." Mrs. Weasley said, glaring at Draco, whose nose still dripped.

"Harry was mean to Ginny though." Hermione spoke up. She gave Harry an apologetic look.

"DID HE NOW." Mrs. Weasley, whirling on Harry, who slumped further in his seat. He called Draco a named that rhymed with 'Mother Ducker' softly enough for Draco to hear.

"I am disappointed in both you boys. Especially you!" She pointed at Harry.

"And YOU! Don't you get blood on my tablecloth!" Mrs. Weasley whirled on Draco. He hastily tried to mop up his nose.

"I want you three upstairs." Mrs. Weasley shooed the golden trio away. She then rounded on Draco and Ginny.

"SO…." She started, glaring at Draco. "You…"

"Mrs. Weasley-" Draco started in the most gentlemanly way he could muster. "Your daughter has been kind to me this past month and I have done nothing whatsoever to harm her. I would never hurt her."

Mrs. Weasley looked taken aback. She mouthed soundlessly.

"Well, I still don't like you." Mrs. Weasley snapped, crossing her arms in a very childish manner. Mr. Weasley stepped out from behind his wife.

"I don't understand how all this came to be." He asked. Ginny gradually explained how she found him and basically nursed him back.

"He was in my shed?" Whined Mr. Weasley.

"He ate my food?" Mrs. Weasley pitched in.

"It was delicious if I may say so." Draco said. Mrs. Weasley tapped her foot impatiently.

"Well, now that his trial has been held and is over with, I forbid you to see each other!" She finally said.

"But MUM!" Whined Ginny. Her parents looked at her with surprised looks on their faces. Ginny's face grew red.

"And why not." Growled Mrs. Weasley.

"Well… I… I um…. Well…. We've been through a lot. I'm not going to abandon that." Ginny said quickly. Her parents looked at each other.

"I still don't like you." Mrs. Weasley said. Draco gave her a weak smile.

"Did you like my aeroplane magazines?" Mr. Weasley asked Draco. Ginny rolled her eyes.

ooooo

After her mother gave Draco a few more stares and told him two more times she didn't like him, they went to the backyard and sat at one of the patio tables. Ginny leaned across the table with a wet cloth and wiped the dried blood from his upper lip.

"Well, I know your mother doesn't like me." Draco started. Ginny smiled.

"At least they know the basics." She replied. There was more silence. Draco felt his nose.

"Does it feel broken?" Ginny finally asked. Draco shook his head.

"Why do you still want to see me?" He shyly asked. Ginny blushed.

"Why do you?" she asked in return. He shrugged.

"I don't know. You helped me. I just… can't let you leave." Ginny looked down at her finger at her new ring. She remembered the gold rings from the charm.

"Will you tell me why you still want to see me?" Draco asked. Ginny stared at the ring for a moment longer. She opened her mouth.

"Because I think I l….. Because… Because…" She sighed. "Because I think I LIKE being around you." She said. She couldn't tell him she thought she loved him. He'd laugh in her face, wouldn't he?

"Oh." Draco said. He had hoped for a moment she was going to tell him that she loved him because frankly, he thought he loved her. He frowned.

"Well, I like being around you too." He answered. They sat in continued silence until Draco cleared his throat.

"I have a crazy idea." He said. Ginny looked up.

"Let's get out of here. Let's go somewhere."

"That's not crazy Draco." Ginny said, shaking her head.

"No, I mean out of the country. A vacation."

"But I need to be at work on Monday." Ginny blurted.

"Work?" Draco raised an eyebrow. Ginny blushed.

"After your trial Scrimgeour told me I got the job at the ministry. Remember that day we went and I pretended to be interested in the job?"

"You got a job you pretended to want?" Draco asked. Ginny nodded. He laughed and smiled.

"Where do you want to go." He asked seriously.

"I don't know. Away. But not far! Too much money…"

"Ginny, don't worry." Draco said, standing up from his seat. "Meet me at the manor around 4:00?" Ginny paused.

"Sure." Draco gave her a small smile before Apparating home.

ooooo

Once home, he was greeted by several house elves running to take his cloak and bring him tea. He dismissed them all and headed to his room. He dragged out an oak trunk from under his bed and flipped the top open. He magicked several robes and shirts out from his dresser and loaded them into the trunk.

"And where do you think YOU are going." Sneered Snape from the doorway.

"Out, what does it look like?" Draco said rudely, not looking up while shoving pants in his trunk.

"It looks like you're going away for a while, not just out." There was silence. Snape continued.

"I see you passed your trial."

"Like you would care." Draco snapped.

"As a matter of fact I do. Your trial and mine both revolved around the same person. I got let off and I served my time in Azkaban. We're both lucky, but both different."

"You didn't have help though." Draco replied.

"Miss Weasley was kind enough to help you in your time of need. Your life has been spared and you are home. I suggest you let her go. Her work is done." Draco slammed his trunk shut.

"I'm not letting her go." Draco said glaring at Snape. Snape raised a greedy eyebrow at Draco.

"No? And why not? By chance are you going on some sort of whirlwind excursion with Miss Weasley?"

"So what if I am?" Draco said, heading to his closet to look for traveling robes.

"This marriage stunt has gone on too far. Next thing you know people will be reporting that this 'get away' is your honeymoon."

"Surprised you know that word." Draco muttered under his breath. He stepped out of his closet. "So what if people do? I don't care what they say."

"Draco, you've fallen into a hole and your only way out is by means of some silly girl who just so happened to give you food and a place to stay." Draco angrily gripped the pair of shoes he had in his hand. He desperately wanted to throw them at Snape.

"Ginny is NOT some silly girl! She gave me a whole lot more than food and a place to stay! She cared!" Draco shouted. Snape looked calmly at Draco.

"You love her." He said.

"I do not." Draco lied.

"Yes you do, and she loves you too." There was silence between the two. Draco breathed heavily through his nose and kicked open his trunk. He shoved in the shoes and looked up. Snape looked seriously at him.

"Draco, I am trying to look out for you. I kind of view you as… as a son." For a second their eyes met, which Draco met with a question.

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Draco asked. He slammed his trunk shut again. "Just because you're screwing my mum doesn't make you my father." Snape looked shocked, embarrassed, and angry all at once. Draco levitated his trunk with his wand and walked out of his room.

ooooo

Ginny arrived at the Manor with a small wooden trunk with Charlie's initials on the lock. She knocked with the giant snake shaped doorknocker. A house elf opened the door and ushered her inside. Two more elves came to retrieve the trunk.

"It's fine. Just leave it." Ginny told the elves, but they ignored her and brought the trunk in. Draco met her looking frustrated.

"What's wrong?" Ginny asked. "Did my parents send you a Howler? I told them I needed to get away and I don't think they suspected you but I don't know, they-"

"It's nothing like that." Draco told Ginny.

"Then what?" A house elf brought a tray of tea into the main hall, but Draco shooed him away.

"Someone is trying to play the role of 'Dad'." Draco grumbled. Ginny's eyes fell to the floor. She knew he meant Snape.

"Oh." She said, shuffling her feet. "Did you think of where to go?"

"Yeah… Do you like chocolate?" Draco asked.

"Yes, why?"

ooooo

Moments later, Draco and Ginny had arrive at a sort of a log cabin. It was much bigger than any cabin Ginny had seen before.

"We are we?" Ginny asked, shivering from the cold wind. Despite it being summer, wherever they were felt like fall.

"Switzerland. This is our cabin." Draco said, opening the great wooden door with a tap of his wand. He walked inside, pulling his trunk with him. Ginny followed suit. The cabin had comfy looking brown couches and a great sheepskin rug in the main living area.

"Kitchen's to your left, rooms to your right. Bathrooms off of the bedrooms." Draco said, pointing in each direction. He then turned to Ginny.

"Get dressed in something warm. I hope you brought a sweater." Draco said. Ginny just nodded and pulled her trunk with her to the closest room. There was a sleigh bed with a surprisingly friendly looking quilt draped over the snow-white sheets. She dropped her trunk in front of the bed and took out a white sweater and black slacks. She shut the door and changed in the room. When she came out, Draco was waiting near the doors wearing a charcoal gray turtleneck sweater, gray slacks, and a black leather jacket. He had his Slytherin scarf hanging around his shoulders.

"I didn't bring mine." Ginny said, pointing to the sweater. Draco shrugged it off and opened the door for her.

ooooo

They walked down a path that passed several other cabins. Draco explained that rich wizarding families owned most of these cabins, but most were rarely used. The area was private but yet close enough to a small Swedish port town. Ginny hadn't realized how close they were to the ocean. As they headed down towards the main street, Ginny's hands were instantly chilled. She stuffed them in her slack pockets, wishing she had brought a jacket. Draco noticed this and quickly pulled her inside a Swedish goods store.

Minutes later they emerged with Ginny wearing a pair of black leather gloves that matched Draco's jacket. They walked in silence down the walk. Ginny looked at all the cheerful people passing by and the scenery of the gray ocean. She about bumped into Draco when he stopped.

"You like chocolate right?" Draco asked her, turning his head. Ginny nodded.

"Yes." She said, her breath misting in front of her. They had stopped at a vending cart where a man in a plaid hat with a bushy black moustache was serving Hot Chocolate. Draco ordered two. He hand one to Ginny and she smiled. Hers had marshmallows. Draco paid the man with some Muggle money, Ginny decided to not ask questions, and took her over to an overlook nearby. They leaned against an old wooden fence and looked out past the beach and the gray ocean.

"Why did we come here?" Ginny asked after taking a small sip of her drink.

"I felt we needed to get away. Snape reckons that anyone from the wizarding world who sees us here is going to call this a 'honeymoon'."

"Surprised he knows that word." Ginny said. Draco grinned.

"I thought the same thing." He admitted. Ginny took another sip.

"They can think what they want. I don't care." She said. Draco looked over at her, the breeze rippling through his hair.

"You don't?" He asked. Ginny shook her head.

"Not really. I mean, its all a lie." She said. Draco looked down sadly.

"Yeah. It is." He looked up and opened his mouth. "Do you…" he started. He really wanted to ask her if sometimes she wished it wasn't a lie.

"Do you like your hot chocolate?" He asked instead. Ginny nodded.

"Yes, thank you." Ginny took another sip of her drink. Draco did the same. She tried to not let it show that she had hoped he had asked her if she sometimes wished the lie wasn't a lie. Lately, she had felt that way. Draco cleared his throat, which caught her attention again.

"I've really liked our times together." Ginny said quietly. Draco gripped his cup tighter.

"Me too." He replied. There was more silence between them. Draco looked at Ginny out of the corners of his eyes.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, looking back straight ahead.

"Sure." Ginny asked.

"Why are you still here? With me?" He asked.

"You asked that earlier today." Ginny said.

"Actually, I think I said it yesterday." Draco said, pulling back the sleeve of his jacket and checking his watch. Ginny smiled.

"Will you answer again? Why you're still here, why you took me in, why you've done the things you have. Will you tell me?"

"That's more than one question, but I'll answer." Ginny said, turning her cocoa cup around in her hands.

"I felt bad when you came into the store that night. I thought you were dead, and you looked… So weak. I knew that we never had a good past together, but after the war…" Ginny sighed.

"After the war, lots of things changed. Enemies had to become friends. I guess that's just how I view the aftermath." She was quiet.

"Does that sound stupid?" She asked. Draco shook his head.

"No, it doesn't." He answered.

"Do you hate me?" Draco asked. Ginny looked surprised.

"No. I don't hate you." She said.

"Then how do you feel about me?" He continued. Ginny blushed and looked down at her shoes.

"I…." She croaked. "I feel a lot of things." Was her answer. It was Draco's turn to look down. Ginny sighed.

"That day, at the Ministry? When I lied?" Ginny began. "I guess I felt something then. I had helped you. You started to mean something to me… Like, a friend." Draco hung his head lower.

"All this stuff between us…. All my decisions, have focused around you. When I made up my mind, and my heart along with that… To… To live not for myself, but yet…" Ginny trailed off. The words of Draco's father Lucius echoed in her head.

'I hope you know what you're doing missy.' She sighed. 'Do I know what I'm getting myself into?' She asked herself.

"Ginny." Draco said, reaching over and brushing back her hair. She looked up at him.

"In the time I ran away from the war, I had plenty of time to think and reflect on everything that I had been through and done. When I finally ironed out all my priorities, I knew I had to remove all my doubts. They just made me so unsure of the things I ask myself. I don't want that anymore."

As Draco finished speaking, his eyes were soft- yet serious. He brushed her cheek gently with his hands. Ginny reached up a hand and touched his. She looked him square in the eye and asked:

"Do you know what you are getting yourself into?" Draco lowered his hand, taking Ginny's with it.

"I'm getting into you, because you got to me, in a way words can't describe. I'm getting into you, because I've got to be your essential to survive. Ginny…. I love you. I'm going to love you with my life." Ginny's eyes swelled and a tear ran down her cheek.

"I'm sorry… I'm sorry." Draco said, letting go of her hand and turning away. Dammit, why did he just tell her that? Ginny continued to sniffle and cry behind his back. He turned around and saw her trying to dry her eyes with a napkin.

"Ginny, I've been a liar and I'll never amount to the kind of person you deserve to worship you. But I love you and I don't know how to stop…" Ginny sniffled and looked up at him.

"Draco, I'm not going to dwell on what you've done, but rather on what you do. I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into." Ginny ran into his arms and cried into his gray sweater. Draco hugged her close and breathed heavily into her hair. His heart was racing.

"I'm going to love you with my life." He whispered to her gently. "I love you and that's what I'm getting yourself into."

ooooo

They stood there in each others arms for a long time. Draco did not want to let her go. His arms curled protectively tight around her. Ginny moved her head and looked up at him.

"What now." She softly asked. Draco played with her hair.

"I don't know. What would you like to do?" Ginny snuggled against his chest, which delighted him.

"I don't know either." She said. "Any more CRAZY ideas?" She teased. Draco looked down at her and smiled. He reached for her hand and squeezed it.

"Yeah. I've got one." He grinned.

ooooo

The next thing that happened was a whirlwind, literally. They had gone back to the cabin and Draco insisted they floo back to England.

"Just for the moment." Draco had said to her. Ginny was under the impression that they were flooing back to the manor, but the house they appeared in was nothing compared to the manor. She had never been in this house before, but it smelled awfully familiar.

"Hello?" Draco called out. There was a lot of shuffling and a man walked into the room. The man gave a shout in surprise.

"My goodness, I did not expect company! Hello hello hello!" said the man as he bustled into the room.

"I heard the news! Good to see you alive and well Draco, even though you WERE a troublemaker at school." Professor Slughorn said, rushing to shake Draco's hand.

"Hello Professor." Draco said. Slughorn then turned to Ginny.

"Miss Weasley! You've grown so much! No where near as tall as your brother Ron though!"

"Hi Professor." Ginny said, letting Professor Slughorn give her a hug.

"What bring you two here? Come to congratulate me on my achievement of creating the antidote for Gillyweed allergies?" Professor Slughorn puffed out his chest and indicated a plaque that was above the fireplace.

"Actually, no. But congratulations." Draco said. Professor Slughorn chuckled.

"Oh you kids!" He laughed. Ginny gave Draco a funny look.

"Did you come for a spot of tea? I was about to make some. Or would you care for some whiskey? Some rum? A brandy?"

"No thank you." Draco said, getting annoyed with the old man. "I have a favor to ask you."

"A favor? For a Slytherin, of course! What do you need m'boy?" Professor Slughorn cheerfully patted Draco on the shoulder. Draco looked down at Ginny.

"I want you to marry us." Draco said.

"What?" Professor Slughorn and Ginny said at the same time.

"I thought you were already married!" Said Professor Slughorn.

"You want to what me?" Ginny asked.

"I want to marry you." Draco said to her. Professor Slughorn staggered back.

"I need a brandy…" He then shuffled out of the room. Ginny sat down in a saggy cushioned armchair because she was feeling faint. Draco sat across from her on a piano bench.

"Ginny, I'd love you to want me, the way that I want you, the way that it should be. You'd love me to want you, the way that I want to, if you'd only let it be."

"I want you to be with me, but do we have to get married? Why can't we…. I don't know… date or something?"

Draco took her hands.

"Date Ginny? Ginny- you saved my life and I love you. I don't want to lose you. Not to Potter, not to anyone. Please be with me." Ginny looked down and then at Draco.

"All right." Ginny said, smiling. There was a burst of sobbing from the doorway. Professor Slughorn had returned and was now crying.

"That was… sniff so beautiful!" He cried. Draco and Ginny stood up. Professor Slughorn blew his nose loudly in a handkerchief and bustled over to a packed bookshelf. He brushed the dust of the bindings until he found the book he was looking for.

"Did you know I am an ordained minister, Miss Weasley?" Slughorn asked her. He licked his thumb and flipped through the pages of the book. Ginny shook her head.

"Its not every day former students come here to be wed." Slughorn chuckled. He made his way to the back of the room where there was a table with lit candles.

"Gather here, gather here." Slughorn gestured, beckoning the two over to him.

"Do you have ring, Mr. Malfoy?" Slughorn asked. Ginny held up her left hand and showed him the ring.

"Silly girl!" Slughorn laughed. "You're not supposed to wear it yet!" He held out his hand and Ginny handed him the ring, which he promptly handed to Draco. Slughorn cleared his throat and began to read off wedding vows. The minutes passed and Slughorn came to the end vows.

"Do you, Ginevra Weasley, take Draco Malfoy, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Slughorn asked.

"I do." Ginny said, squeezing Draco's hand.

"Do you, Draco Malfoy, take Ginevra Weasley to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do." Draco said. Draco took out the silver ring and slipped it on her finger.

"You are now husband and wife. Draco, please kiss your lovely new wife." Slughorn announced as he shut the book. Draco shifted nervously before leaning down and kissing Ginny. Slughorn began to cry again.

"Please stop crying, Professor." Ginny asked. Slughorn choked down a sob and gave Ginny a hug and slapped Draco so hard on the back he began to cough. Professor Slughorn collected himself so he could have the new couple sign a marriage certificate. With a tap of his wand, Slughorn made the certificate roll up and seal itself. He handed it to Draco and bade them goodbye. As Professor Slughorn raced off crying, Draco pulled Ginny towards the fireplace.

"Where now?" Ginny asked, yet again. Draco pulled out a bag of floo powder from his jacket pocket.

"One more stop before we head back." Draco said. They then flooed to the Malfoy mansion.

"I'm home." Draco called out, stepping onto the hearthrug in front of him. There was no answer from any adults, but a house elf came to greet them.

"I want you to put together a whole new room for Ginny." Draco told the elf. "No more guest rooms." He ordered sternly.

"Is Miss going to be staying long?" asked the elf, bowing low. Draco put his arm around Ginny, pulling her close to him.

"Yes." He said, looking down at her. "A long time."

oooo

After flooing back to the cabin, Draco wrapped Ginny up in a big hug.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy." Draco said, looking down at her. "What should we do now?"

"I want a relaxing bath." Ginny sighed. "My feet are killing me and I'm tired. What about you? What do you want to do?" Draco grinned.

"I'm not opposed to doing it." He said. Ginny shoved him playfully.

"Come on!" Draco said, trailing after her. "We're married! That's what people do on their wedding night!"

"I know that." Ginny said, opening the door the bathroom and walking in.

"So…." Draco asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Ginny just smiled and closed the door.

ooooo

Getting Into You

By Relient K

When I made up my mind

And my heart along with that

To live not for myself

But yet for God, somebody said

Do you know what you are getting yourself into

When I finally ironed out

All of my priorities

And asked God to remove the doubt

That makes me so unsure of these

Things I ask myself, I ask myself

Do you know what you are getting yourself into

I'm getting into you

Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe

I'm getting into you

Because I've got to be

Your essential to survive

I'm going to love you with my life

When he looked at me and said

I kind of view you as a son

And for a second our eyes met

And I met that with a question

Do you know what you are getting yourself into

I'm getting into you

Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe

I'm getting into you

Because I've got to be

Your essential to survive

I'm going to love you with my life

I've been a liar and I'll never amount to

The kind of person you deserve to worship you

You say you will not dwell on what I did but rather what I do you say

I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into

I'm getting into you

Because you got to me, in a way words can't describe

I'm getting into you

Because I've got to be

Your essential to survive

I'm going to love you with my life

He said, I love you and that's what you are getting yourself into

ooooo

Author's Note- BOOM! Did ya'll see THAT coming? I bet you didn't. Well… Maybe you did. At least not at the beginning of the chapter. Anyways, when I heard this song I knew it was perfect for this story. The story takes place in summer, but when I envisioned the hot chocolate scene they were someplace winter-like, so I thought of Switzerland. If this is totally off, I apologize. I think I'm just in a mood for cold weather and sweaters. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! With the chapter ending like this I know you want to… So do it!


	14. IT

Confusion

By Lauren G. (aka RowlingIdol)

Author's Note: Ok, this is hopefully going to be my first attempt at what I'm going to call 'dirty writing'. This is not intended for little kiddies, but this has a warning label before you start to read this anyways. Hopefully no one is offended, and hopefully it's not cheesy. deep breath Okay… On with the show.

Chapter 13: IT

After Ginny had shut the door, she turned to the claw foot bathtub. She turned the silver tap and warm water began to flow into the tub. Ginny reached for a bottle from the edge of the tub and opened it. She poured it into the pouring water and a thick layer of bubbles began to form. Ginny slipped out of her sweater and slacks and slid into the water. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. The water swayed in the tub and relaxed her skin. She sighed and began to reflect. She was married. She didn't feel married. She shifted in the tub as she started to think about parent's reactions. She didn't know if Narcissa would welcome her or not. She could hear her mother's voice screaming. She imagined her father and all her brothers trying to rip Draco limb from limb. She groaned and slipped under the water. She surfaced again and wiped her red hair from her eyes.

"Hello."

Ginny screamed. Draco laughed.

"How long have you been there?" Ginny asked, going red and sinking further down into the sea of bubbles.

"A few seconds." Draco shrugged, smiling down at her. Under the bubbles, Ginny crossed her legs and placed her arms over chest.

"Why are you in here?"

"I wanted to talk." He said. Ginny stared at the water.

"Now?" She asked.

"Yeah, now." He said. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. Ginny shifted uncomfortably in the tub.

"How our parents would react." Draco held up his hands and began to tick off family member and their reactions.

"Dad- wouldn't give a damn. Mum- Depends on her mood. YOUR Mom- Pissed beyond belief. Your dad and your brothers- Dead before I know it." Ginny smiled.

"You got my parents reactions right." Ginny said. She unfolded her arms and reached for a white washcloth. She brought up an arm and scrubbed at it.

"Your freckles are beautiful." Draco said quietly. Ginny blushed.

"I love how you have just a little patch of them right above your collarbone." Draco said. Ginny looked down at the part of skin that poked above the bubbles.

"Thanks." Ginny answered.

"How do you think we should tell our parents? Well, yours mainly." He asked. Ginny shrugged and the water sloshed around her shoulders.

"We should tell them soon. And maybe one by one."

"Sounds good." Draco said, nodding.

"Do you love me?" He asked. Ginny was surprised.

"I just married you didn't I?" she replied.

"Well, do you have a problem with us being married? You seemed…. Off." He looked down at the floor. Ginny placed her hands across her chest again. The amount of bubbles had begun to decrease.

"Off?" She asked.

"About…. You know…" Draco went red. Ginny went red as well.

"I was just caught off guard that's all. I never really… Gave that part thought." She admitted. There was silence. "Did you?"

"Well…. Just at that moment." Draco lied.

He had of course thought of sex with Ginny several times. He thought about it after his first shower at the Weasley home. He thought about it after Ginny had told the Minister they were married. He thought about it the night he found out about his mother and Snape when she had come over. He had pretended to be asleep while she changed in his room, but he had really watched her change instead. He thought about it twice the week that they were apart. He thought about it when they were having hot chocolate. He thought about it after they got back to the cabin, and he of course, was thinking about it now. He suddenly felt guilty about his sex drive.

"Oh." Ginny said. She thought for a moment. "You didn't marry me for sex, did you?" she asked.

"Of course not, Gin. I love you for who you are and for how you think of me. Nothing else matters." He reached and took her hand that lay relaxed on the edge of the tub. He kissed her hand.

"You're starting to prune." He said, rubbing her hand. "Let's get you out of there." He said. Ginny went red once again.

ooooo

Draco handed her a large towel and respectively turned around after handing it her. The tub began to drain, but the water still churned as Ginny got out of the tub and wrapped herself in the towel. She gently cleared her throat and Draco turned around. Her hair was drying and her wavy curls were returning. She stood awkwardly in her towel. Draco stepped toward her. Ginny held her towel tight around her. Draco bent down and suddenly scooped her up with his arms. Ginny giggled. Draco lightly kissed her on her nose and walked out of the bathroom with her. Ginny wrapped one arm around Draco's neck and clutched her towel with the other one. He turned a corner and entered one of the bedrooms. He laid her down gently. He turned back towards the door, went over and locked it. Ginny watched him like a hawk, with every step he took. He came back to the bed and crawled over to her. Her eyes wide, Draco leaned down and kissed her. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pulled him closer to her. He held her face in his hands as they continued to kiss. The kiss deepened and Draco now hovered over her. He broke the kiss and smiled down at her.

ooooo

He reached for the towel and gave Ginny a questioning look. He could see the nervousness in her eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" He whispered. Ginny quickly shook her head 'no'. Draco looked back down at the towel and slowly peeled it away. He took in his breath as her body was revealed before him. Ginny went to cover herself but he stopped her.

"You're gorgeous." He breathed. Ginny blushed.

"No I'm not." She said, looking away.

"You are." Draco leaned forward and kissed her. He leaned back and slipped off his own sweater. He moved off her and took his pants and underwear. Ginny's eyes widened as Draco moved back over her.

"I've never…" Ginny started.

"Seen one?' Draco said, looking down. Ginny shook her head.

"I have brothers, of course I've seen one." Ginny said. "I meant I'm… A virgin."

"You mean you and Potter? And those other boys? You never…" Draco stopped. She nodded.

"Oh…. We don't…. Have to if you don't want." Draco said. Ginny shook her head.

"No…. I… I want to." Ginny said. Draco breathed and leaned back down to her. He kissed her long and soft. His kisses trailed to the side and he kissed her neck. She shuddered underneath him as his kisses trailed lower. His hands reached and cupped her breasts as he kissed them. He could hear her heart beat faster. He kissed down to her belly button and continued further. As he reached her lowest point, he gently kissed it. Ginny shuddered again and lifted her hips. Draco breathed hotly upon it. Ginny gripped at the sheets of the bed. As Draco explored her with his mouth, her breathing began to get faster. He came up and stared into Ginny's eyes.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked again." She shook her head. Draco continued his acts, this time with his hand. As Ginny's breathing began to become fast, Draco felt the need to further the intimacy. He took out his fingers and looked at her again. Ginny nodded. He positioned himself above her and slowly pushed in.

ooooo

Ginny gasped and pulled at the sheets as she felt a tug on her insides. Draco paused before completely pushing in. He started a rhythmic motion between the two. Draco grunted as he pushed in and Ginny groaned, arching her back. The motion got faster and faster as their pelvises crashed together. Ginny's pelvis ached and flexed as she felt a strong force building up inside her. Draco grunted as he pushed in faster and harder than before. Ginny gripped Draco's shoulders as he slammed in again and again.

"Draco… I…. I…." She breathed. Draco held open her legs as he continued to pound.

"Me too." He grunted. With a final thrust, Ginny practically screamed. Draco growled between his teeth as his face contorted seriously. With a gasp of breath, he collapsed next to Ginny, still inside her. Ginny's bare chest heaved up and down. Draco wiped his face with his hands and ran a hand through his tousled hair. He turned towards Ginny, sliding out of her.

"I love you." He whispered. Ginny smiled at him weakly.

"I love you too."

ooooo

Author's Note-


End file.
